You're Not Sorry
by Mel.Grace.4
Summary: Bella is moves to a new school because of musical opportunities, and finds it difficult to move past the life that her Mother tries to instill in her. Yet when the Whitlock family befriends her, she knows she's found a second home. But will the popular guy at school threaten everything Bella's ever wanted? Most of all, will she be able to live with herself in the end of it all? A/H
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Hi :) This is my first story, and I'm going to tell you about my writing style. So far, I write a little bit of a storyline that I like, find a new idea, and move onto that idea. I'm going to try really hard to keep on with this idea and finish it out. This is something I've never done before, so bear with me. This story is all humans - no vampires or any mythical creatures. It is a Bella/Jasper story, please let Jasper and Bella work it out for themselves. :) So don't shoot me when there are new developments or things go awry from what is insinuated at the end of chapters. :) 3 Mel

DISCLAIMER: Twilight is NOT mine. Neither are Taylor's songs. I love the setting of the Northfield MN and will write my story there. BUT I'm not claiming ownership to anything! BUT I AM claiming ownership to this storyline, and the awards I made up for Bella! I did not go research how piano competitions work, so don't flame me. Just love the story :)

Prologue

My name is Bella Swan, or Isabella Swan. I am 22 years old, and have graduated from St. Olaf College with a piano performance major, as well as violin and cello performances. You may know me from turning the whole music world upside-down when I refused my second World Pianist of the Year title. Then my own life was flipped upside-down. But I want to tell you how my life was flipped back right side up, and how I learned to trust people around me.

If you would google my name, you would probably find out everything about me. My Mom is The Renee Mitchell. Yes, my Mom was the model who kept a stunning physique and amazing complexion, with a caramel hair color that only my Mom could wear. Little did people know she hired secret barbers to find out how to create that dye color, and for 2 years, my Mom watched them practice on wigs until they finally perfected it. She is known for her amazing modeling, acting, singing, entrepreneurship, business skills, you name it, she did it. She made countless amounts of money that I still don't even know how she did it.

My parents divorced when I was 2. Mommy dearest, Renee Mitchell, took me and left Dad, Charlie Swan. We moved to Pheonix, Arizona, andI started playing piano shortly afterwards. Then I started violin at 4, and cello at 5. And then we moved to Moscow Russia, and my Mom paid millions to big-name pianists to teach me. I started competing at piano competitions at 9, and my Mom kept in the business of competing, soon including the violin and cello as my competing instruments. Mom gained even more fame as her only daughter slammed everyone at competitions and took titles.

Anyways, I'm telling too much of my story to you. I want to tell you the story of how I met the love of my life. Stay tuned.

AN: To sum up my writing style, it'll be like a detailed diary. :) First chapter is already written out, and working on the second. Can't wait to hear all of your responses to my story!


	2. Chapter 1: New Friends

Chapter 1: New Friend (7 years prior to the prologue)

**A/N: This is my first chapter, where you really get to read into my variation of these characters. Realize that these characters will be completely different from the books. Read and review when you're done, which'll let me know of your thoughts. :) Thanks! See ya at the other side. Mel**

**Disclaimer: This is still not my story. **

I parked my car into an empty space not too far from the front door of Northfield High School and took a deep breath. My heart was fluttering rapidly, and I hoped I wouldn't have to resort to using my crutch. I hated myself when I would cave, but sometimes there was no point but to cave. I made the foolish decision to move right before the start of my junior year to live with my Dad, but I had tolerated enough of my Mother.

I clenched my jaw and grabbed my backpack as I got out of the car. I locked it, and began my walk towards the High School front doors. Slinging my backpack onto my shoulder, I took in my surroundings that would quickly, and remembered what my Dad told me. "It's beautiful until the leaves fall, and the snow starts. Winter lasts from November until April, practically half the year. January and February will be worse than our freezers, and we get dumped with snow nonstop. We're the Freezer of the Midwest, Bells, get ready for it."

"Hey, you! You parked in my spot!" I heard someone curse behind me.

I turned around to face the velvet voice behind me, and arched an eyebrow. "Really?" I asked, feigning the typical dumb-blonde act.

"Yes, really." He rolled his eyes in annoyance. I took his uncommon shade of bronze hair - I would know, my Mom is a cosmetologist and tried to dye my hair countless times to achieve that color. His emerald eyes pierced me, and I gripped myself with an iron strength to refrain from squirming under his penetrative gaze.

"Well, I'll move." I muttered, angry that he was so juvenile about his "parking space." What was this? Kindergarten?

"No. It's fine." He ground out, shoving past me, as he spotted a tall, blonde model-like girl.

I rolled my eyes, and entered the building. I spotted the receptionist and walked over towards her. "Hi, how can I help you?" The elderly woman asked me, a fake smile plastered on her over made-up face.

"I'm Bella Swan, a new student. I need my schedule and list of textbooks, please." I introduced myself.

"Hi Bella. I'm Mrs. Uley." She said, typing into her computer.

I nodded, and stared off towards the school foyer. I could see that this was an older school, as the walls were the square bricks you would see in the basement of a parking garage. Stamped on the bricks were the handprints of seniors who had graduated from this school, with their name and year of graduation. I could tell that I had moved to the town where everyone knew each other, or of each other.

"Okay, Bella, this is your schedule and this is the list of books you need to get from the library. This is a map of the building. Don't get confused with the layouts of the building. Rooms A1-20 are the mathematics classes. Rooms B21-40 are the science classes. Rooms C41-60 are the history classes. Rooms D61-60 the English classes. Rooms E61-70 are the music related classes - that will include the choir room, orchestra rooms and band rooms. Rooms F71-80 are the language classes. Rooms G81-150 are the electives. Teachers offices are located in the hallway they teach, often being located next door or across from their classroom. Hallways have colored tiles on the floor that have the colors that pertain to the various letters." Mrs. Cope explained in a monotonous tone. I could tell she had already done this for years, and I held myself from snapping at her disrespectfully. My Grandma had taught me better than that.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cope." I said, taking the sheets she printed for me.

"You're welcome. The gym is I151, the pool is J152. The basketball court, weight room, and baseball cages are further down the athletics wing." Mrs. Cope added.

I smiled. "Thank you."

Mrs. Cope nodded, and went back to staring at her computer screen. Other students started walking into the foyer of the building, and I knew I had to hurry up in order to get to my books on time for my classes. I looked at my schedule, and felt comforted knowing that my last period of the day would be taken up with an AP Composition class.

Homeroom - (Banner) B40

First hour - AP English Literature (Cullen) D63

Second hour - Study hall (Vavricheck) library

Third hour - AP Geology (Banner) B40

Fourth hour - Honors US History (Platt) C57

Fifth hour - lunch D

Sixth hour - Advanced Statistics (Borne) A17

Seventh hour - AP Composition with Piano (Volturi) E77

"You've got same the course load that I do." I jumped at the new voice, which I registered to be over my shoulder. I grabbed hold of myself mentally, and took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart.

"Who are you?" I asked, suspicion lacing my voice. I prayed the undertones of fear stayed hidden as I took in the guy standing next to me. Correction, he towered over me. I was only a meager 5'1", this guy must have been at least 6'5". He had dishwater bleached, blonde curly hair, and the oddest shade of blue/green eyes.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." The Irish burr laced his words, and I could tell he was new too. He had the map of the building on top of the sheets of paper that seemed to match mine.

"Don't call me 'ma'am.'" I said, my voice soft. "It makes me feel old."

"What's your name then?" He asked, matching my vocal volume.

"Bella. Bella Swan." I answered, blushing. I cursed mentally that I couldn't shake the habit of blushing whenever speaking to guys - no matter who they were, I always blushed when talking about myself. Always.

"Well, Bella, you have the same courses as I do. Mrs. Cope told me, so I thought I'd introduce myself." He said, his burr lacing his speaking.

"Want to get books together?" I offered, extending the proverbial branch.

"Sure." He agreed. Looking at the map together, we walked to the library in silence. "How long have you been playing piano?" He asked, his voice full of curiosity.

I looked up and stared at him. "Why?" I returned his question with a question. I was suspicious. No one asked me questions about myself, unless they wanted something from me.

His smile lost some of its life, and he shrugged. "I loved watching videos of you competing."

I gaped at him. "You watched me?" I asked, incredulous.

He nodded. "You're very talented."

I felt the blush flood my face and neck. "Thank you." After a couple seconds, I answered his question. "Mom insisted I learn to play piano since I was able to sit up."

Jasper nodded. "You've proven yourself to be the world's next greatest pianist."

"Yeah right. Thanks." I snorted.

Jasper looked at me confused. "Why do you not believe me?"

"First of all, those are videos that I practiced for a straight 20 hours a day every day until the competition, for about 3 weeks. If you only would have seen teh amount of make up they caked on my face to make me look like I slept the whole night. Second of all, there are people out there better than me. Third of all, I don't want to be." I said as I entered the library, effectively ending the topic.

"Okay." Jasper gave me a smile and walked to the receptionist, Ms. Vavricheck, who was a younger woman than I had seen working here as a teacher or employee. "Hello Ms. Tanner. I'm Jasper Whitlock, and this is Bella Swan, and we're here to collect our textbooks." He said with his Irish burr.

Ms. Tanner gave a genuine smile to us both. "Of course." She responded. "Your name, please?" She asked Jasper.

"Go first, Bella." Jasper said, gently pushing me forward towards the desk.

Ms. Tanner gave me a smile and waited for me. "Uhh... Bella. Bella Swan." I said.

"I need your full first name, hun. I'm going to print a label that goes on the inside of the book and I need your full name, middle name initial and last name." She explained.

I sighed. "Isabella M. Swan."

"Is your name spelled generically or did your parents get creative?" She clarified.

"Generically." I murmured.

"Date of birth?"

I sighed, uncomfortable with sharing such personal information in public. "September 19th, 1996."

"Address?"

"600 Turnberry Ct. Northfield." I responded softly.

"Thank you, Bella. Can I have your ID to type up your ID number, and then access your classes?"

I handed her my ID after fishing it out of my backpack pocket.

"Okay. I've got your labels printing, Bella. Jasper, your turn." Ms. Tanner said after a couple minutes.

"Jasper J. Whitlock. Septemper 18, 1996. 689 Turnberry Dr. Northfield." He recited, handing her his ID card.

Ms. Tanner gave Jasper a smile as she typed up all of his information and began printing his information, said, "You two are our last juniors to get their materials. You excited for the new year?"

"Yeah." Jasper answered. "I just moved from Ireland, so I'm excited to learn about Minnesota and live here."

"Wow. Welcome to the land of the free, young man." She exclaimed, and then began to explain to us how we were to treat our iPads.

After receiving our books and iPads, we walked towards our first class. "You want to come over after school and do homework together?" Jasper asked as we entered our homeroom classroom.

"Uhh... maybe? I.. have to go check out my piano teacher today at 3:00 until 4:30." I explained, remembering my interview that I had set up

"Wow. That sounds like fun. I've always wanted to see you in action on a piano." Jasper said as we sat down in our desks.

Before I could think about what I said, I blurted out, "You should come then." I masked the feelings of self-hatred as I mentally scolded myself for not controling myself better.

Jasper's face lit up. "I will." He grinned, and turned to pay attention to Mr. Banner who walked in and introduced himself.

-later that day-

Jasper and I met up for Composition with Piano with Dr. Volturi, and I gave him a small smile at him. "You ready?" I asked, masking my excitement to meet Dr. Aro Volturi, who was a pianist who had taken the world's best pianist position 30 years ago, and kept it until recently when Dr. Cauis Demetrius took the position 7 years ago. Dr. Volturi retired and began to teach Composition with Piano 6 years ago, and from what I heard, he was a phenomenal teacher.

Jasper smirked at me. "Sure am. Lets go."

As we entered the classroom, I took in my surroundings. My eyes were drawn to the huge, 8 ft Bosendorfer grand piano sitting in the middle of the room, surrounded with 2 other Steinway grand pianos.

"Hello, welcome to class." I turned to the desk in the corner of the studio, and saw Dr. Volturi sitting there.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Hello sir." Jasper said, turning on his Irish charm.

"Welcome. You two are my only students in this class, as I've requested only 2-4 students per period." Dr. Volturi said. "I'm sure you know my name already, but in this room, we're going to spend 3 days actually composing, and the other 2 learning about composition. That being said, at the piano, I want to be your mentor, and not your teacher."

"I'm," I began to introduce myself but Dr. Volturi interrupted me.

"You're Bella, and he's Jasper. How long have you been playing piano, and what is your primary instrument that you play?" Dr. Volturi asked us, pulling out a notebook.

"I've been playing for 17 years. My instruments vary, but generally it's the piano and violin." I said.

"9 years. I focus on piano, but also play 11 other instruments." Jasper answered.

Dr. Volturi nodded. "Good. Bella, how many instruments do you play total?"

"12." I took in the Bosendorfer, and stared at it.

"Okay. Well, today, I just want to get to know your style. So the Bosendorfer is my personal piano - if anyone damages it, you will be pulled like a string. You two choose whatever piano you want." Dr. Volturi said, flipping his notebook closed.

I sat down at the cherry wood piano, and stretched my fingers, while Jasper sat down at the ebony piano. "Oh, Dr. Volturi?" I inserted quickly, before he began to say anything.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I have been recovering from severe carpal tunnel in both wrists in the past 9 months." I divulged. "I've been in physical therapy for all of those 9 months, and I'm healed. But my wrist strength is not what it used to be."

Dr. Volturi nodded. "That's fine. You don't need wrist strength at all. I'm surprised Phil Dwyer still teaches that philosophy. Anything I need to know about, Jasper?"

"No, sir." Jasper responded.

"Don't call me 'sir'," Dr. Volturi commanded. "It makes me feel old."

I snickered and Dr. Volturi laughed. "Okay, I'm old, but don't remind me of it."

Jasper laughed loudly at Dr. Volturi's expression, and I could tell it would be a good semester.

-after class-

"Where are your piano lessons going to be at, Bella?" Jasper asked as we walked out of the front doors of the school.

"St. Olaf College." I responded quietly.

"Hey you!" The bronze haired guy came rushing out of the school.

I ignored him. He was just another typical guy trying to pick on me and bully me. I didn't need people like him in my life, and I was going to make sure that he stayed out of my life.

Jasper looked over his shoulder, looking for whoever was calling out loudly.

"Hey, you." The bronze hair guy now stood in front of me. "I'm sorry, I don't remember your name. What is it again?"

Anger flared inside of me and I snapped, "I don't recall giving it to you."

"Yeah, well, I want to know it." Bronzie responded, full of arrogance.

"Bella, who is this?" Jasper asked, confused.

I gave Jasper my signature death glare.

"Bella?" Bronzie repeated, as if tasting my name on his tongue.

After a couple seconds of silence, I rolled my eyes and started to walk around Bronzie when he finally spoke, his voice hard and full of hatred. "Bella, whatever you do, that's my parking spot. Don't park in it tomorrow. Because there will be hell to pay." He pointed to my car, and raised an eyebrow at me.

The anger boiled over. How DARE this guy, who barely knew me, demand me to follow his instructions? I reached out, and slapped Bronzie's cheek. HARD. "Don't you DARE talk to me like that." I sneered at him. "You don't know me, and you don't deserve to. You leave me alone."

"Bella, I'm not kidding." Bronzie warned.

I stopped, took off my backpack and handed it to Jasper, who looked surprised and confused. I then whirled around and gave Bronzie the glare. "I wasn't kidding either, buddy. You may think you're top dog here, but you're really just a coward picking on people who have their life together. What are you? A kindergartner? I'm new here, and I'm not sorry for parking in your 'parking space'," I threw up air quotes and continued, "but I will tell my Dad about you, and he'll take care of you."

"Oh, you're going to go tell Daddy-o who bought you that car?" Bronzie sneered back at me.

I fisted my hands in anger. "No. I'll tell the Cheif of Police about you, who just happens to be my Dad." I retaliated. "For your information," I taunted as I began walking away backwards from the stunned Bronzie, "I bought my car with my own money that I earned. What'd you do? Sleep with your Mom to get her to buy you a car?"

I whirled back around, ignoring Bronzie's cursing behind me, and taking my backpack from a dazed Jasper. "See you, Jasper." I said nonchalantly.

"Hey, I thought we were going to piano lessons!" Jasper broke out of his daze.

I arched an eyebrow at Jasper. "I am. You're not."

"I'm not?" Jasper asked, hurt creeping into his eyes.

"Do you want to?" I responded, his expression instantly making me cave in guilt.

Jasper shrugged. "I'd like to."

"Fine. You take the bus?" I asked.

"No. My Dad drove me today. She teaches here." Jasper explained.

"Oh. Do we have him?" I wondered.

Jasper shook his head. "No. He's the Principle."

I gaped at him. "Whoa! Big boy, huh?"

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck. "No... not really. I'm avoiding the Principle's office as best as I can for the school year."

I nodded. "Gotcha. Well, lets go then." I twirled my keychain around my finger as I pointed out my Murano.

"Nice ride." Jasper commented.

"Thanks. I bought my baby after World." I said, clamping my mouth shut after revealing such a personal detail about myself. It wasn't that I hated Jasper and didn't trust him - I actually liked Jasper. As a friend, that is. But I don't trust anyone. I don't let anyone in, and I don't want to let anyone in. I unlocked my car, and put my backpack in the trunk. "Want to put your backpack here?" I asked.

"You did amazing at World, by the way." Jasper complimented me, as he put his backpack in my trunk and shut the gate.

"Thanks." I muttered, and walked to the drivers seat. I could see Jasper sigh and take a deep breath as though I had just hurt him, and he was trying to get over the pain as fast as he could before he had to face me. I instantly felt guitly. As Jasper got into the passenger seat, I said, "Look, Jasper, it's not that I don't like you. Don't think that please. I'd like to think I made a friend with you today. But I don't trust easily at all. Once bit, always shy. It's a terrible habit, my Dad would tell me, but it's who I am."

"You also don't take compliments very well. You don't like people misjudging you, especially before they know you. And you really hate arrogance." Jasper added. "I know." He gave me an encouraging smile. "I want to earn your trust, even if it's discouraging at first. Let me get used to it, ok? You're the first person who I know who is so wary of people."

I nodded. "Deal. Don't push me for details of my life though." I said, starting my car.

"Deal." Jasper agreed, as Bach's B Minor Mass filtered through the sound system. "You like Bach?" He asked.

"Mhmm." I began driving towards St. Olaf. "He's my favorite composer."

Jasper's face lit up as he began to explain the intricasies of Bach, all of which I knew, but listened to anyways. He talked the entire way to St. Olaf about Bach, and I listened, a small smile on my face. As I parked on the parking lot in front of Christiansen Hall of Music, and looked at the clock. "Crap." I muttered.

"What?" Jasper asked, confused.

"It's 2:58. My meeting is at 3:00." I explained, moving quickly to grab my music books.

Jasper got out of the car quickly and I locked it. "Lets go." He said. "Where to?"

"I dunno." I muttered, entering the front of the building. There was a swarm of college students moving in the foyer of the building, and I refused to take in my surroundings, despite noticing the signs for the bathrooms, and seeing the vaulted ceilings with pictures of past music majors. I saw the sign that said "KEYBOARD &amp; STRINGS FACULTY UPSTAIRS", and bounded up the stairs.

"That way." Jasper pointed to my right.

"How ...?" I wondered.

"Piano faculty." Jasper poitned to the placque on the wall, and then to the left where he read "Strings &amp; Organ faculty."

I smiled gratefully at him, and then walked down the hallway, quickly reading the placques where the names of the professers was emblazoned onto the doors. "Marcus Atzinger, DMA." I read just as the door opened.

"Have a good day." I looked up to the man in the doorway, holdin gthe door open for his student, who strode out of his studio.

"You too, Dr. Atzinger. Thanks." The student smiled at him.

"No problem, Chelsea." Dr. Atzinger turned towards Jasper and I, and asked, "Hi. Are you Isabella Swan?"

I nodded. "Bella, please."

"Hi. And you are...?" Dr. Atzinger directed towards Jasper.

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock, sir. I'm a friend of Bella's." Jasper answered.

"Ah. Nice to meet you both. Come in, please." Dr. Atzinger said.

"Thank you. It's nice to be here." I responded.

Dr. Atzinger nodded. "Well, your Mom sent me quite a detailed resume of your musical history Bella, and I have to say, I'm quite impressed. Why move from New York City to little town Northfield?"

I shrugged. "Got tired of my surroundings."

"Wow. Tired of NYC?" Dr. Atzinger teased.

His tone transported me back to my past, where I bristled and bent my head, taking in deep breaths, trying to repress the oncoming anxiety attack. Anything to keep it from happening in front of my new piano teacher, much less Jasper.

"You have no idea." I stuttered.

"Sorry." He said, his teasing tone gone.

My head jerked up. "What?" I was stunned. Why would he apologize?

"I wandered into private areas. Areas, you clearly, would prefer not to delve into." He explained. "Now. Jasper, you can get comfortable on the couch, or go do your own thing. We'll be done at 5." Jasper nodded, and Dr. Atzinger turned back towards me. "Okay, Bella. Explain to me your musical history, from your perspective. Since your Mom is your manager, and she's your Mom, she sounds really biased in my opinion. Bias I do not appreciate. Honesty, I do. Tell me everything."

I took a deep breath and told him my story of how my Mom pushed me into music, and forced the love on me. Now I grew to love it myself, and wanted to continue my education. "I don't just want to know how to compete and win. I want to know how to play anything I put before my eyes." I explained, passion seeping into my voice. "I want to feel like I'm actually a pianist, not some competitor. Those titles mean nothing to me. I don't feel like I even earned them - my Mom did. She wanted them more than I did."

Dr. Atzinger interrupted me. "I just want to say, Bella. Declining that world title 16 months ago took guts. My colleague next door, Dr. Demetrius, went up in an uproar for a whole year when you declined it. He still hasn't gotten over it, I don't think. But I appreciate you speaking your mind, and doing what you want to do in the musical world. In the musical world, you'll make it. Because YOU want to succeed, not because your Mom wants you to succeed."

I nodded, and brushed off his compliments. "Thank you, Dr."

"You're welcome. Now, I've seen your playing before quite extensively, and heard a lot about you from Igor Palamarchuk, so I want you to explain to me what you want to learn. I can teach you anything you want, but I need to know your style in order to teach you properly." Dr. Atzinger said, pulling out his notebook.

"I like music that gets my heart. I want music that I can relate to. So that's a lot of darker music. I love Beethoven and Chopin, specifically. I love to play Debussey as well, his music is calming. I love Bach, he's my favorite composer. Bach is the one who keeps me going on the hard days." I thought of various composers that I've played, and then clamped my mouth shut, realizing that I had mentioend everyone who I appreciate.

Dr. Atzinger nodded, jotting down notes. "Good. I want to see your sightreading abilities, as that part of competitions never seem to be recorded. When was the last you played piano today?"

"My last period in school si a piano composition class, so about 45 minutes ago." I answered.

Dr. Atzinger looked from his bookshelf of music. "Here? at the local high school?"

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, with my good friend Dr. Volturi. He'll be good for you. He always knows how to stretch any pianist who comes his way." Dr. Atzinger turned back to his bookshelf.

"Yeah, he made a good impression." I said. "Excuse me, yes."

Dr. Atzinger laughed, waving off my apology. "I'm a college professor, you should hear some of the language I hear in these hallways."

I smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Okay, have you ever played Rachmaninov's Piano Concerto No2 Op18?" Dr. Atzinger asked me.

"No. Ms. Fedorova wanted me to, but I quit her before she could teach me it." I responded.

"Oh my sympathies for working with Anna. She's awful." Dr. Atzinger said, cringing as though memories washed over him like a dirty, food covered rag.

I nodded, and looked at the music.

"Okay, you know the rules to sightreading." Dr. Atzinger said, sitting back on a chair behind me. "Two pages, please."

I sat straighter, aware of both Jasper and Dr. Atzinger in the room, and stared at the score of music in front of me. I cringed mentally realizing that there was music for both the piano and the whole orchestra on the score, which made my sightreading slightly more difficult. I took in various aspects of the music, such as key signature, the time, the suggested tempo, and began counting the rhythm. After a couple minutes, I began to play the score, incorperating parts of the orchestra melodies and harmonies into what I was playing. After playing the two pages, I stopped. I rested my hands on my lap, and inconspicuously stretched out my wrists.

"Something wrong with your wrists?" Dr. Atzinger asked, taking notice right away.

I swallowed. "I developed carpal tunnel in both wrists due to Sara Chapenski two years ago. It was corrected 9 months ago, and I've been in therapy since. I've been deemd OK to play my instruments, as long as I correct my habits."

Dr. Atzinger cringed and said, "Hold out your wrists."

I did so, the sleeves of my sweater falling back, and I saw the ugly scars left on my arms and tears bit my eyes. I looked away as he inwardly took a deep breath, and then began to probe and poke at my wrists. "You have a lot of damage, but I think that if you continue your stretches, and you develop correct habits, we'll be golden."

I nodded, and took back my wrists, rubbing at them gently, and biting my lip as the memories tried to break free of the iron grasp I held them in.

"Now, about your sightreading." Dr. Atzinger changed the topic, "It was phenomenal! I've NEVER seen any of my students play a piece of such difficulty, so well. You managed to keep everything in the piano, and yet still incorperate the rest of the orchestra as well. Very, very well done. I was very surprised you still went for the articulation, and even included the articulations from the violin. I loved your take on it. It was beautiful."

Jasper nodded and added softly, "You did amazing."

I smiled slightly. "Thanks."

-after the lesson-

"Thanks for a great lesson, Dr. Atzinger." I said as I left his studio with Jasper in front of me.

"You're welcome, Bella. Looking forward to seeing you next week. Have a good one!" He said.

I gave him a smile, and walked down the hallway with Jasper at my side. "You enjoy the lesson?" I asked Jasper.

He nodded. "Yeah. It was really good. You're amazing in person, Bella."

"Thanks. You ready to eat?" I asked, my stomach grumbling.

"Yeah, my Mom has dinner cooking.. she said to invite you." Jasper said, looking at his phone.

"Oh. Um. Well, I have to check with Dad first." I stuttered, nervous.

"Okay. Lets stop by at your place first then?" Jasper offered.

"Okay, yeah. I need to get groceries anyways." I agreed.

"Where do you live?" Jasper asked.

"The golf course." I said.

"Whoa, rich half of town." Jasper exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "How about you?" I returned the question.

Jasper grinned. "I'm down the street from you."

"Oh, nad you said I lived in the rich half of town!" I protested.

Jasper laughed, "never said I didn't."

"Wow. You joker." I teased.

Jasper grinned as I turned my focus back to driving. I mentally chastised myself, reminding myself that I was not supposed to be trusting anyone. Period. Because then I'd get hurt.

As I pulled into my driveway, I could tell that Dad wasn't home by the fact that his cruiser wasn't parked in the driveway. "Dad's not home, so let me write him a note, and I'll walk over to your place." I said, turning off the car.

"Okay. I'll wait for you." Jasper responded, getting out of the car.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "You're waiting for me?"

"Mhmm." He pulled out his phone and leaned against my car. "You go do your stuff, and I'll text my Mom telling her we're both coming for dinner."

I sighed and turned to go inside, when a memory flashed out at me. I promptly squashed it down, and turned to face Jasper. "Jasper?" I called.

"Yeah. What?"

"Can you come inside and wait there?" My voice was softer.

"Yeah. Sure." He said, grabbing his backpack and striding towards me. "No problem." He gave me an encouraging smile, and I felt almost as if Jasper could sense my trepidation of being alone at home.

"Still getting used to your new home?" He asked as we walked in through the mudroom, and into the hallway that led to the state-of-the-art kitchen.

"Yeah. It's really big, and only my Dad and I live here." I explained. "I'm going to go upstairs and drop my bag off. Help yourself to drinks in the kitchen." I sprinted up the stairs and walked into my bedroom, dropping my backpack on my desk, and putting my piano books on the piano. My phone chimed with a notification, and I checked who was trying to contact me. I had several FaceBook friend requests, but my eye was drawn straight to the email that my Mom had sent.

_Isabella,_

_I hope you've settled into a routine at your new home in Northfield. It still astounds me every day that you would rather be in a small, dinky town like Northfield with teachers who haven't earned any kind of respect like Dr. Dwyer has. _

I snorted as I read that, and rolled my eyes. My Mom was delusional when it came to Phil Dwyer. I continued reading.

_I've heard back from Dr. Atzinger. He is very impressed with your prestige that __Dr. Dwyer__ has taught you. I can tell. He has expressed to me the need for a rehabilitation of habits that were instilled by past teachers. I hope you didn't lie about Dr. Dwyer like you always do to other teachers. _

_I have been contacted by several performing artists who would like you to start to open up for you. I sent The Band Perry, Katy Perry, and Beyonce videos of you playing the guitar and singing, as well as your violin __**talents**__ in the pop world. God knows you have none, but they seem to think so. Katy Perry would like you to open up for her on her tour. The dates will be October 18 of this year, until November 29 of next year. This is a world tour, and I fully expect to be traveling with you the entire time. Do __**not **__fight me about this, Isabella. You __**will**__ go. _

_Renee Mitchell_

_Everything You Have Ever Wanted To Be_

I glared at the email, and wanted to delete it, but I knew that I would need it later on to show to Charlie. I forwarded it to Charlie's email address, and decided to get changed for dinner.

I changed into a purple argyle sweater with shades of purple and pink made a plaid pattern on front of my torso, and dark denim, skinny jeans, I looked at myself in the mirror. I released the french braid that I had wove my hair into at Stats, and shook my hair out. I didn't feel the impression to wear makeup, so I gave a smile to the girl in the mirror, and nodded in approval.

Grabbing a pair of toms, I walked out of my room and down the stairs where I could see Jasper sitting at the dining table. "I'm ready." I said, my voice soft.

Jasper looked up at me, and took in my appearance. He looked shocked as he stood, and came over to me. "Wow. You look great." His voice was gravelly, unlike his usual smooth tones.

"Thanks." I flipped my hair around, trying to get my roots to stop stinging in pain.

"Something wrong?" Jasper asked.

I shook my head, running my hands through my hair. "No. Just trying to get my hair right."

"It's perfect." Jasper reassured me.

I smiled slightly, and went to set the alarm. "Ready?" I called.

"Yep." Jasper scared me by standing behind me, rather than back in the hallway.

"Good." I squeaked.

As we left my home and began walking to his place, he began to tell me of his family. "My Dad is home. He'll be here. So is my step-Mom who really is more of a Mom to me than my biological Mom, so I call her Mom, whereas my biological is mother. Mom has twins from a previous marriage, Rosalie and Peter. They're both 16."

I nodded, trying to quell my nerves.

"Don't be nervous." Jasper said. I looked at him, and I could see a desire to hug me and take my nerves away, but I knew he respected my boundaries of physical contact.

"Thanks." I said, truly appreciative of his friendship and respect.

Jasper smiled, and nodded. "I think you will like Rose."

I mentally snorted. I hated to be around with other girls. They tore you apart like tonights steak dinner, and expected you to kiss their butts afterwards.

"She's the first violinist in the honors orchestra." Jasper continued. "A lot of people think we're twins since we look so similar."

"Is she tall like you?" I asked, just to keep the conversation going.

Jasper laughed. "I'm 6'5". She's 5'11". Peter is 6' even. Dad is 6'7", and Mom is 5'5". Rose and Peter's biological Dad was 6'9"."

"Was?" I took notice of his word usage.

"He was killed in the line of duty in Iraq." Jasper's voice was low with a tone of response.

"I'm sorry..." I said softly.

"No worries. You didn't know." Jasper smiled as we turned into his driveway.

"Your home is beautiful." I observed.

"Mom is an interior designer. She loves to work with architecture and has really turned this house into a beautiful home." Jasper explained as we walked up to the front door. He opened it for me, and said, "after you."

I smiled, and entered the house. Taking in the foyer of the large home, I was surprised to see the pictures of a happy family all over the living room. I saw pictures of stunning, drop dead gorgeous blonde teenager, with honey blonde hair, impeccable taste in fashion, and like Jasper said, a height that seemed to dwarf her mother.

"Jasper? Is that you?" I heard a motherly tone with a hint of underlying worry, and saw a woman not much taller than me walk into the foyer. She had a caramel colored hair, with natural blonde highlights, and striking ice blue eyes. Her lips were that of a natural shade of rosehip, her eyebrows perfectly plucked, and her complexion clear as the cleanest glass.

"Yes, Mom. I'm home. I brought Bella with me." Jasper reassured his mom, giving her a hug.

"I'm so happy you're home, Jasper James." She gave him a tight hug, and I smiled at the display of affection. I closed my eyes, and wished away all thoughts that reminded me of my own mother.

"I'm happy to be home, Mom. This is Bella Swan, the daughter of the Chief of Police. She lives down on Turnberry Court." Jasper introduced me to his Mom. "This is my Mom, Tanya Whitlock, Bella."

"Hi Bella. Call me Tanya, please." Tanya came over and gave me a hug. I stiffened at the contact.

"Hi Mrs. Whitlock." I murmured, wrapping my arms around her, awkwardly patting her back.

"Please, Tanya is fine." Tanya protested.

"My Mom instilled habits in me that I cannot break. One of which is to never call an adult by their first name." I held firm.

"Very well. But I will get you to call me Tanya." She gave me a wink and then continued speaking, "Rosa and I have just finished dinner, so you're in time." She wound her arm through mine, and led me into the kitchen. "Peter! Garrett!" She called upstairs.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner, Mrs. Whitlock." I thanked her.

She waved it off. "Nonsense. You are welcome for every dinner if you can make it. And your Father is single, so bring him over too. I have a single sister that I can match him up with."

I was speechless. Tanya seemed to have no filter. Jasper walked in, wearing khaki shorts, and a golf tee. "Oh Mom, stop with the matchmaking." Jasper protested. "You ran off Rose's boyfriend last year because of you trying to matchmake his brother with Aunt Esme!"

Tanya waved it off as she served a Mexican looking lasagna on the table. "Peter! Come on down here!" She shouted up the stairs. "You're going to miss out on lasagna!"

An older version of Jasper walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Tanya. "You outdid yourself again, Tanya." He whispered something into her ear, and I saw her blush scarlet.

She swatted him towards his chair, but I could see the adoring look she had in her face, an expression that never graced my own mother's face.

The tall blonde that could only be Rosalie walked into the dining room. "Hi Jasper." She greeted. Her voice was melodic, a timber that I had never heard before. "I'm Rosalie." She put her hand to me.

She definitely had her mother's ice blue eyes, but there was a reserved warmth that was absent from her mother's eyes. Mrs. Whitlock had an affectionate-like emotion that was present in her eyes. Rosalie seemed much more reserved and quiet.

"Bella." I shook Rosalie's hand.

"Michael, this is your last warning!" Tanya shouted.

"I'm coming... sorry. I was in the shower." A deep voice resonated down the stairs.

"Just plan better next time." Tanya offered some advice.

"Yeah, we don't want to starve." Jasper joked as he helped me into the seat next to his.

Mike rolled his eyes. "I'm Mike, the baby of the family." Mike sat down across from me, and grinned.

"This is Bella." Jasper said, as I sipped from my glass of water.

"Nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Garrett, the father of these bozos I call my children." Mr. Whitlock teased.

"Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Whitlock. Thank you again for having me over for dinner." I said.

"No problem, Bella." Mr. Whitlock said. "And please, call me Garrett."

Mrs. Whitlock sat down at the foot of the table after putting down a salad bowl, and a pitcher of lemonade. "I hope you aren't vegetarian, Bella." Mrs. Whitlock apologized, as though I looked disdainfully at the lasagna.

"Oh no, Mrs. Whitlock." I reassured her. "I didn't get to the top of the food chain to eat plants."

Mike guffawed. "I like you, Bella!"

I grinned as Mr. Whitlock asked me, "So Bella, I've seen you perform before, and you are quite the exquisite performer. What brought you to your love of music?"

The grin fell off my face. "My Mom introduced to piano when I was 2, violin when I was 4, cello when I was 5. Mom moved me to Moscow and got the top dog pianists to teach me. I started competing when I was 9, and since then, that's my life."

"Hey, Bella. Have you ever found deep heat in your underwear?" Mike asked me.

I gaped at him. "Uhh... no?"

Mike glared at Jasper. "Well, the other day, I was showering. Jasper adn I share a bathroom, it connects our bedrooms. This day also happened to be the day I forgot to lock the bathroom door, because Jasper walked in when I was showering. I thought he was shaving, but turns out he was rubbing Deep Heat into my boxers."

Jasper started to crack up, as did Rosa and Mrs. Whitlock, while Mr. Whitlock and I listened, completely enraptured by Mike's dramatic storytelling.

"When I put on my boxers..." Mike started,

"Good to know you don't go commando." Mrs. Whitlock interrupted.

Mr. Whitlock and Rosa snickered, while Jasper was roaring

Mike blushed. "MOM. That was ONE time!"

Mrs. Whitlock shrugged, and Mike continued on with his story. "When I put on my boxers, instantaneously there is this **fire** that just **burns** my body. It goes everywhere. I was in such pain, I jumped back in the shower, shouting that Jasper would get it."

I snickered. "I'm glad I don't have any siblings. Never was subjected to such terrors."

"Bella, your accent is different. Where does it originate?" Mrs. Whitlock asked, changing the topic.

"I'm was born here in Northfield, but moved to Pheonix shortly afterwards, often flying to LA and Hollywood and NYC, and then moved to Moscow, lived there for 3 years, and then spent 2 in Paris, and last 3 in NYC." I answered.

"Wow. You've traveled abroad." Rosa said. "How was Paris?"

"Nothing special." I shrugged. "I didn't get to see much of it. I spent all of my time playing piano, cello or violin. I was either in lessons, practicing, or competing."

My HTC rang, and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Charlie. "Excuse me." I said, getting up and walking to the front porch, sitting down on the steps. "Hi Dad." I answered.

"Hi Bells. You visiting the Whitlocks?" Dad asked, beating right to the punch.

"Yes. Jasper is in all of my classes, and wanted to go to piano lessons with me. So I let him. Then his Mom invited me to supper. I'll be home soon." I told him.

"Sounds good. How'd piano go?" He asked.

"Amazing. I love Dr. Atzinger. He's great." I said, happy he avoided the topic of my Mom.

"That's great. I'll let you go spend time with the Whitlocks. I like that family, Bells. They're good people." Charlie mentioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, Dad. Thanks. I'll be home in an hour maximum."

"Sounds good. Love you, Bells."

"Love you, too." I muttered, and slid the phone back into my back pocket. I leaned my head into my hands, and sighed. When would my Mom realize I wanted to be a normal teenager, and not a performing artist? Didn't she steal enough of my life already?

"You doing alright, Bella?" Rosalie asked, sitting down next to me.

I looked at her wearily. "Yes. I'm fine." I sighed.

She nodded. "You know, I hate your Mom."

I stared at her, my left eyebrow perfectly arched, waiting for her to explain.

"You're real. You're authentic. Genuine. You want life at it's best, not life's best for you. Your Mom has **always** portrayed a self-centred attitude. Even in acting." Rosalie explained. "Sure, she's beautiful. Gorgeous even, but her attitude is revolting. I commend you for keeping pure despite her trying to ruin you."

I looked up at her surprised.

"I'm not blind, Bella. I can see that you've been scarred terribly by your Mom. No parent, in their right mind, would force their girl to study piano at the ripe young age of 2. Period."

"Except mine, right?" I muttered.

Rosa hugged me, and for the first time in my entire life, I didn't stiffen at the contact. "Thanks Rosa."

"No problem, Bella. I want to be your friend."

I smiled slightly. "I'm an awful friend."

"I don't believe you. You've never had a friend like me. By the way, Jasper's sister is coming here to start High School next weekend. Her name is Alice, and she's my age. Would you like to come over and meet her?" Rosa offered.

I shrugged. "Sure. Just send me the details."

"Hand me your phone." Rosa commanded, taking my HTC out of my hands, and punching her name, number and email into a contact. "Here. Call me anytime. I'll listen."

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

"No problem. We're friends." Rosa told me. We walked into the house, arms around each other. I knew I had found a second family. Now to learn to trust them.

_Memories that won't stop stinging_

_Promises I can't believe in_

_..._

_I don't know how to forgive myself for everything_

_But I must learn to trust_

_**Trust**__ by Christina Perri_

_Author's Note: Not sure exactly what I'm doing here, except that I've got to get this story done! :) Reviews, favs &amp; follows greatly appreciated. (2/24) If you remember, the original name of Mrs. Whitlock was Maria, but I changed it to Tanya for the intents and purposes of future chapters. Sorry I didn't think that one out too well._


	3. Chapter 2: Enchanted

**Disclaimer****: This is still not my character - I do not own Twilight. I do not own whatever songs or people that you recognize. But I do own myself. :)**

Chapter 2: Enchanted

-two weeks after Chapter 1-

I stared at the mirror, tears drying on my face. Charlie and I called Renee, and my heart was officially broken. I don't understand how someone could neglect their daughter's dreams and aspirations. I didn't want to become Renee - the musician who accomplished everything.

After receiving the email from Katy Perry asking for my confirmation on opening for her tour, I knew that Renee was really not joking. She did want me to become her. I politely wrote back an email.

_Dear Katy,_

_Thank you for the amazing opportunity to open for you on your upcoming tour. I am truly honored that a superstar like yourself has taken notice in my musicianship. It means a lot to me. _

_While I do appreciate the ability to open for your tour, I must confess that I must refuse the opportunity to take this position. My dream is not to become a contemporary artist, or an artist in any capacity. I have spent the last 15 years of my life in the musical realm, and I want to enjoy the last 2 years I have in high school, and then try to gain my fame on my own merit, not by the fact that Renee is Renee Mitchell._

_Thank you again, Katy Perry. I truly hope the best in all of your musical endeavors. Good luck on tour! _

_Isabella "Bella" Swan_

I decided to push thoughts of Renee taking advantage of my life, and texted Jasper and Rosa, asking if they were available.

**You guys wanna hang?**

Jasper responded quickly, saying that he would enjoy my company, but the 4 Whitlock-Hale siblings were prepping for an all nighter of movies.

_Yeah! But we (as in Rose, Mike &amp; Alice) are going to spend all night watching movies. Want to come and save my sanity? :P _

_I would enjoy your company. Not only are you funny, but you possess an uncanny ability to keep my sanity grounded. (Rose &amp; Alice go crazy when its movie night. AKA nail painting, hair curling, make-up crazy.)_

_PLEASE HELP._

I laughed as I read his response, and responded.

**You're a goof. How does Mike tolerate it? I'll come over. I'll stop and get snacks to eat. **

**At least my brand of favorite snacks. Wanna come raid Kwik Trip?**

_Do whales swim? _

_(The answer to the question is the answer to your's.)_

I went into my adjoining bathroom and washed my face, trying to wash off the remains of my tearful breakdown. Charlie was in bed, asleep after a 12 hour shift that started at 4 AM this morning so I knew that he would be alright with me spending the night with the Whitlocks.

Turning on Beethoven's infamous Moonlight Sonata, I expertly applied concealer and foundation onto my face, skillfully masking the signs of my tears, and blending so well that it was hard to tell whether I was wearing anything or not. Putting on a layer of mascara, and coating my eyelids with a shimmery eyeshadow, I knew that it would be the first time I showed the Whitlock-Hale family that I _could_ after all, put on, makeup. Hey, my mom is Renee Mitchell. In the countless hours I spent 'watching' her model, I learned how to apply makeup.

Rose interrupted me from putting on eyeliner by texting me, and teasing me.

_Don't think I didn't see Jasper's face light up as you invited him to raid Kwik Trip. You sure that's all that's going to be happening? ;) _

_Seriously Bella, stop thinking about it! HE LOVES YOU. Get used to it!_

I pretended to ignore her second text, and responded by just saying that we were friends.

**Rosalie Esperanza Whitlock-Hale, what on earth are you talking about? ;) I doubt your ability to stock up on jalepeno cheetos &amp; ranch doritos, so I'm going to take it upon myself to save you the trouble of going to Kwik Trip, and do it myself! Jasper just shares the same OCD-ness on his snacks, so he's welcome. :)**

_If Jasper's OCD, what am I?_

**A pig.**

_Offensive, Bella._

**Suck it up.**

_Sassafras._

**Takes one to know one. ;)**

_Whatever. Make sure to __not__ put on makeup tonight! Alice and I want to do you up!_

**Nice try, blondie.**

_Alice always gets her way._

**Not with me.**

_You just jinxed yourself._

**Pfft.**

_Jasper's on his way. Said to wait for him._

I put down my phone and put on some eyeliner, and then a layer of lipgloss. I walked into my closet, and put on black leggings and then pulled on a white tank top. On top, I pulled on a flowy leopard print blouse, and a brown slimming belt around my waist. Pulling on brown suede knee-high boots, I walked out of my closet. I grabbed my wallet and keys, shoved my phone into my clutch, and walked downstairs. I wrote a note to Charlie, letting him know where I was.

_Hi Dad. I'm going to spend the night with the Whitlock-Hale family. It's movie night, so don't expect me home until tomorrow afternoon. I'll text you if plans change. Have a good day at work. :) Bells_

I stuck the note to the fridge and walked out to the porch, where I locked the door after setting the alarm.

Jasper walked up. He opened his mouth, but remained silent as he took in my appearance. "Whoa." He finally spoke.

"And he possesses the ability to speak." I teased half-heartedly.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "You look great tonight."

"Thanks." I murmured.

"You doing OK?" he asked as we got into my car.

"Yeah. Just fine." I muttered bitterly.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, waiting for me to explain.

"Mom wrote me an email." I said. As I drove, I pulled up the email and showed it to him. I waited in silence as he read it.

"Wow. That's huge." Jasper finally responded.

"Except it's the last thing I want to do. First, Katy Perry is the worst musician in the world. She is always out of time, and is always flat. Second, I want to spend my junior year in high school. Not on a stage every night while traveling the world. I spent 15 years of my life in the musical world as a performer. I want to take break already!" I spat angrily.

Jasper sat quietly as I ranted the whole way to Kwik Trip. "You know what's worst of all? I have to kiss Katy's butt because Renee doesn't respect my dreams and aspirations!"

"Bella, Renee is a different breed." Jasper started. I raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet. I was not going to interrupt him. I hated it enough when Renee interrupted me, so I was most definitely not going to interrupt others. "She wants only success, and I think she just wants you to accomplish her own dreams."

I took a deep breath, and got out of the car. "Sorry Jasper, I don't really want to hear someone stand up for her. I've known her since my birth, and can tell you everything about her. She most definitely never had dreams to become a professional musician. But I don't need her defenses. I can find the tabloids for that." I walked inside of Kwik Trip with Jasper hot on my tail.

"Sorry. I just wanted to maybe help you mend the relationship between you and your Mom." Jasper apologized.

I scoffed. "She doesn't want a relationship with me, Jas."

"What'd you call me?" Jasper asked, surprise lacing his voice.

"Uh... Jas." I stuttered. "Sorry. I didn't thi..."

Jasper interrupted me, "No. It's fine. I mean, you can call me that."

I smiled, and reached out to start picking out bags of chips. "Help yourself. I'm paying." I said, lightening up the mood of our conversation.

Jasper rolled his eyes, but picked out a bags of gummy worms.

"Oh my word. I _love_ those!" I exclaimed, pointing towards the bag in Jasper's hands.

He looked up at me, surprised. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah. My Mom's favorite makeup artist would only stock up on those gummy worms, so I'd always eat like a million of those whenever my Mom had any sort of event that needed good makeup put on... which was every event." I grinned, remembering fond memories of Mom's makeup artist, Nahuel.

Jasper grinned. "Lets stock up, then." He grabbed a couple more bags and gave me a wide, ear-splitting smile.

I thought a little of Rose's text to me earlier of him loving me, but chalked up his reactions to friendship. I couldn't believe of anyone loving me.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ YNS ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

I parked in the Whitlock's driveway, and killed the engine. "Thanks for coming with me, Jasper." I said, my voice soft.

"No problem, Bella. I enjoyed my time with you." Jasper responded, grabbing the bag of ice cream that I had bought. I grabbed the other two bags full of chips and candies, and together, we walked inside.

"Jasper, make sure you don't get too rowdy." Mr. Whitlock reminded Jasper as we walked through the kitchen and towards the door leading to the basement, AKA the movie theatre.

"'Kay, Dad. You and Mom going out?" Jasper asked, taking in Mr. Whitlock's dress pants and black button up shirt.

"Yeah." Mr. Whitlock ran his hands through his hair nervously. I began to notice how habits that Jasper showed, were actually habits his father had. "We're going to the Cheesecake Factory."

"Whoa. Big shot." Jasper teased. "Have fun."

"Hey Bella, heard you were opening for the Katy Perry tour." Mr. Whitlock said.

My face paled. "Where?"

"Uh... Yahoo." He said, trying to remember. "Your Mom released it yesterday."

I clenched my jaw. "Yeah. Um... I'm not."

Mr. Whitlock looked confused.

I explained, "First, Katy Perry is the worst musician in the world. She is always out of time, and is always flat. Second, I want to spend my junior year in high school. Not on a stage every night while traveling the world. I spent 15 years of my life in the musical world as a performer. I'd really like to take a break."

Mr. Whitlock nodded. "Understandable. It'd be really cool to see my neighbor's kid open for Katy Perry, but I understand where you're coming from. You've already accomplished so much under your belt."

"Thanks Mr. Whitlock." I said, giving him a hint of a smile, even though I felt sick to my stomach.

"No problem." Mr. Whitlock nodded and turned to go get his wife. "Have fun, kids!" he called over his shoulder.

"Thanks Dad!" Rose said loudly as she took notice of the goods Jasper and I held in our hands.

I shoved my bags in Rose's hands and ran for the bathroom.

"Bella?" Rose called after me. "You okay?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed quickly, clamping my hand over my mouth, trying to control my breathing as I ran into the first bathroom I could find. Emptying the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl, I felt manipulated and naive. Why had I thought that Renee would give this up? Of course she wouldn't.

I felt a cool rag on the back of my neck, and someone pulling my hair back.

"Go away." I pushed the person away, spitting into the toilet bowl.

"Never." Jasper murmured, fierce loyalty breaking through the comforting tones.

I didn't argue as I continued to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet bowl. Finally, my stomach was empty, and I weakly leaned against the wall. Taking the glass of water Jasper offered me, I gave him a weak smile. "Thank you."

Jasper smiled, sitting down on the tub. "No problem."

I was silent, sipping the water Jasper had offered. "I never realized how big my stomach was until now." My tone light.

Jasper snickered and gave me a grin. "You can chow down food like Mike practically, and yet you're still as tiny as Alice, only taller."

I snorted. "Thanks for calling me a pig and anorexic."

Jasper rolled his eyes. He knew that I wasn't fishing for compliments, or trying to make squirm. I was just bantering with him.

"You going to be OK to chow down on gummy worms? Because lets face it... 90% of those worms were for _you_." Jasper's voice had a tone of humor, but also worry.

"Yeah. I didn't throw up because of stomach issues. More disgust." My voice was shaky, but I didn't want Jasper to worry about me. I remembered the last time I got sick at school and how worried Jasper was about me.

~~ flashback ~~

I walked down the hallway from the bathroom towards my Statistics class. I felt lightheaded and nauseous, but I knew that I needed to get through the day so I could finish out Comp. with Dr. Volturi as Jasper's partner.

I stumbled into the classroom, looked up from behind my glasses that I was wearing today, and sat weakly into my chair next to Jasper.

"You doing okay, Bella?" Jasper asked, worry etched into his face.

I nodded pitifully. "Just tired. Barely slept last night."

"Is this one of those phases where you practice the whole night away?" Jasper asked, suspicious.

I shook my head, and rested it on my arm on the desk.

"Bella, this isn't OK." Jasper fretted. "You need to go to the nurse."

"I can't." I protested feebly.

The lecture began on how to use the binomial theorem in probability, and I felt something poke my arm. I raised my head and tried to focus. I saw a note on my desk, and opened it. In Jasper's scrawl, he asked me what was going on.

_Why can't you see the nurse? _

I sighed and gave him a glare. He shrugged and showed attention to the lecture, so I wrote back.

**Because I can't... I don't want to. I took some meds. **

Jasper nodded and rubbed my back gently as we made it through the Statistics. When the bell finally rang, I got up as fast as I could, but stumbled. Jasper quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me out of the classroom.

"Lets take you home." Jasper mumbled quietly.

"What? No." I said stubbornly.

"Bella, you're barely able to walk straight. I can feel your body shaking." Jasper pointed out.

"But I'm your partner for piano composition. I need to be there." I protested feebly.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Screw that. You're more important."

We walked to the nurse's office, and told her that I needed to go home since I was feeling sick. I was excused, and Jasper somehow charmed her into letting him go too.

As we left the nurse's office, I stood still, taking in deep breaths and trying to gain strength. "Just a second." My voice shook as I struggled to gain strength.

Jasper sighed, and bent to put an arm at my knees, and then lifted me up. I stiffened at the contact of being pressed against his chest, and his arms beneath my body. "Relax, Bella. I won't drop you."

I rested my head on his shoulder, and expelled a breath. "Thank you." I murmured, ignoring the looks of worry and curiosity of the other teenagers, including the person who would prove to wreck my life as I knew it.

~~ End Flashback ~~

My head resting on Jasper's shoulder, I felt like there was no other comfortable position that could rival the comfort this position held. "Thank you." I mumured.

"For what?" Jasper questioned.

I knew that I had no longer simply regarded him as a friend, but more than that. "For putting up with me." My voice was soft, and I felt tears coming on from the emotion.

Jasper ran his hand through my hair which rested over my shoulder. "Thank _you_ for letting me in to put up with you."

I gave him a tentative smile. "Ready to go watch movies?"

Jasper looked like he wanted to say something, but then nodded. "Yeah. Lets go."

He stood up and helped me stand. Together, we walked down to the game room/theater downstairs.

"Bella, you're already dressed!" Alice whined as I entered the game room, complete with theater seats, a pool table, and a huge L shaped couch in front of an 80-inch, LED TV.

"I know." I gave Alice an innocent look. "I can't go parading naked, can I?"

Alice pouted. "I wanted to give you a makeover."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Calm it, Allie. She hates getting her makeup done."

I saw the table of snacks, and went to look for my jalapeno Cheetos, and then parked myself in one of the middle seats.

Rose came and sat next to me, giving me a wide grin. "You have a weird look on your face."

I opened the bag of Cheetos just as Mike plopped down next to me. "Alice wants to watch Project Almanac."

"That's fine." Rose agreed.

I shrugged. "Sure."

Mike gave me smile and shouted out the OK to Alice.

The 4 of us have spent a lot of time together, and would even spend our times together at school, but Alice, Rose and Mike have the B lunch, whereas Jasper and I have the C lunch. Alice and Rose tried to tkae me shopping, but I adamantly refused. I was not about to go shopping in St. Paul or Minneapolis with Alice and Rose - going shopping with them takes all day, and there is no reprieve or breaks from it. It's an all day excursion - one I prefer to spend at home with Jasper and Mike, watching football games.

"So. Bella, are you in love?" Mike asked, his mouth full of cheetos.

I choked on the cheeto in my mouth, and gaped at him.

"Easy, Bella." Jasper teased, leaning on the back of our seats.

Rose gave me a raised eyebrow, and poked me in the side. "Скажи правду."

I sighed, and admitted, "Yes."

I refused to look behind me to see Jasper's expression.

"Who is it?" Mike asked, excitedly.

"Good grief." I groused. "You're worse than a gossiping grandma."

Mike grinned. "Got it. I have to guess..." He mused thoughtfully.

I groaned and shouted, "Alice, get the movie going!"

"It's Edward Cullen." Mike guessed.

The thought of liking Edward Cullen (AKA Bronzie) made me blush. While I haven't spoken to Edward since the first day of school, I could tell he was the popular boy in school. The hero of the Northfield Raider soccer team (NHS high school team), Edward had sent the school to MN State championships for soccer two years in a row. This year, it looked like the Raiders were going to state again.

"It is!" Mike crowed. "I'll set you two up." He promised.

"No, please." I begged.

"Aw, he's not bad, Bells. He's a good guy." Mike comforted as Alice sat down in the row in front of us.

Jasper snorted, and Alice turned around saying, "If Edward is a good guy, Mike, then you're a freaking saint."

Rose snickered as Mike scowled.

"Okay Jasper, sit down. The movie's starting." Alice relieved me from speaking more of it.

As we watched the movie, nothing more was said of Edward and I, of which I was thankful. I didn't want to be set up with Edward, not when I wanted someone else.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ YNS ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

There I was again tonight

Forcing laughter, faking smiles

Same old tired lonely place

Walls of insincerity,

Shifting eyes and vacancy

Vanished when I saw your face

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go

I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home

I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was enchanted to meet you

Enchanted by Taylor Swift

**A/N: Taylor Swift songs are not mine. I don't own them. Sorry for the short length of this chapter - had writers block on this and no idea how to lengthen it. :P My bad. I've started the next chapter, and will post a little sneak peak. :)**

"Bella!" I heard that velvet voice that made my insides quiver.

Jasper stiffened, obviously recognizing the owner of the voice. "Bella. Please, lets ignore him?" He pleaded with me, staring deeply into my eyes, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. "Please."

"I don't ignore people who call me by name." I whispered back.

"Bella, I just wanted to apologize to you for my terrible behavior back at the start of school year. It was a bad day." Bronzie put his hand on my shoulder.

I stared into his emerald eyes that bore into mine and stuttered, "I forgive you."

Bronzie beamed at me, and said, "My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. I'm having a party tonight at my place, why don't you come?"

I looked at Jasper, who was looking at the lockers as though there was something interesting. "Jasper." I prodded, my voice cautious. "Do you want to go with me?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sure." Jasper said, for the first time in knowing him, he was disconnected from the conversation.

I felt disappointment pricking at my heart, but pasted on a fake smile to Edward. "See you there." I said, my voice obviously fake.

Edward nodded. "Yeah, sounds good."

I smiled and turned around to go to my next class, Jasper following me. "What was that all about?" I hissed.

Jasper shrugged. "Dunno. You got your date with the guy you're in love with."

I stiffened, and gave Jasper an icy glare.

**Until next time, folks!**


	4. Chapter 3: Unconditionally

**AN: Hi guys. :) Again, sorry for such a short post for Chapter 2 **_**Enchanted**_**. I hope this makes it up to you. Also, in the last chapter, Rose speaks in Russian to Bella at the very end. I forgot to mention that she meant to say "Tell the truth." :) Sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Twilight**_** and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any similarities to the original characters or themes from the cooks or media franchise are used here for entertainment purposes only, with no monetary gain for me, the FanFiction author. All original content, ideas, songs, and intellectual property of **_**You're Not Sorry**_** are mine. (**_Idea based off of AngelGoddess1981.)_

Chapter 3: Unconditionally

(_Week after Chapter 2 __Enchanted__)_

_~~ ~~ YNS ~~ ~~_

Last night was the first Raider soccer game that I had gone to. They played against the New Prague Trojans and slammed the Trojans into the dirt, winning 6-0. Edward (AKA Bronzie) scored 2 goals, while Jasper scored 4, and Eric Yorkie came close to scoring twice, but the goalie caught the ball both times.

After the game, the Whitlock-Hale family had gone out to Jasper's choice of restaurant - Culver's. Jasper was over the moon after scoring his 10th goal of the season, something not even Edward had managed to do so early in the season.

I was prepping for my first piano competition in Minneapolis this weekend, which is something I'm actually excited about. Dr. Atzinger figured out I wanted to compete at lower levels where I would earn college scholarships rather than money. That being out in the open, he had told me to sign up for the competition where it would be several pianists playing with an orchestra, and then the audience would vote for the winning pianist. The winner will receive $25,000 scholarship to the college of the winner's choice, as long as the program selected would be a musically related program. 2nd place will receive $15,000, and 3rd place receive $5,000. Since I was last to sign up, I signed up to play Beethoven's 5th Piano concerto E-flat major, Op. 73. It was a 40 minute piece, the longest one, which would be the grand finale before the voters cast their votes. I would be one of the older pianists competing, as you could only be a junior or sophomore in order to compete.

The entire Whitlock-Hale family, as well as Charlie, would be there. It would be the first time Charlie would ever see me compete live. I was nervous, but grateful he took the day off.

Jasper was picking me up today to take me to school. He, Rose, Mike, Alice and I always carpooled since it made no sense to drive 5 cars to school when the 5 of us went to the same school.

"Dad? I'm leaving for school." I called, seeing Jasper pull up the driveway.

"Okay Bells. Have a good day at school!" Charlie appeared in the hallway, a towel in his hands. "You going to Atzinger's today, right?"

"Yeah. I have practice with him." I said, my hand on the handle of the door.

"Okay. Sounds good. See you later." Charlie gave me a smile.

I smiled and stepped outside the door, taking in Jasper's gleaming truck. I saw it was only Jasper sitting in the car, and instantly realized that Jasper had finally gotten the dream truck he had been talking about for the last week.

I got into his truck, and said, "You got a new truck!"

"I did." Jasper laughed.

"When?" I asked.

"Dad and Mom took me to the dealership on Saturday, but it was delivered early this morning." Jasper answered.

"Wow, it's so nice!" I took in a deep breath. "It even has the new-car-smell."

Jasper guffawed. "It smells better than your car."

"What do you mean?" I protested.

"Your's is like an explosion of flowers." Jasper gave me a teasing grin.

I rolled my eyes. "You have an oversensitive nose."

"Ya, ya." Jasper snickered. "You're going to ace this Saturday." Jasper said, pulling into the parking lot of the NHS.

"Thanks." I got out of his car. "How's soccer practice going?"

"Good." Jasper responded as we started walking towards the school. "Cullen and I have been forced to try to become a team to try to score more often."

I nodded. "You and Edward don't work well together?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't like him. He's cocky and arrogant."

"Ah. Your goal keeper is pretty good." I tried to keep the conversation going, without bashing players on the head.

"Yeah, McCarty is great. He's huge but very lithe and quick to move in the direction of the ball." Jasper agreed.

"I think he'd be a good match for Rose." I mused.

Jasper paled. "Why do you say that?" He stuttered.

"Emmett pushed me over once during lunch - the day you were gone. He apologized profusely, and ended up eating lunch with me. His personality seems like one to compliment Rose very well." I explained.

"Yeah. Well, I disagree." Jasper gruffly responded.

I rolled my eyes. "Jasper. Stop being so overprotective of Rose."

Jasper sighed. "OK."

"Just don't say anything to Emmett or Rose. I'll talk to them." I warned Jasper.

Jasper rolled his eyes as we turned towards the hallway that would take us to the English hall.

"Bella!" I heard that velvet voice that supposedly was supposed to make my insides quiver, according to Alice. Instead, I was nervous and afraid. I knew somehow that if I would let myself fall for Edward, something would happen to me.

Jasper stiffened, obviously recognizing the owner of the voice. "C'mon, Be-"

Edward interrupted Jasper, giving him an icy glare. "Bella, I just wanted to apologize to you for my terrible behavior back at the start of school year. It was a bad day."

Jasper put his hand on my shoulder, "Bella, please."

I ignored Jasper, which terrified me. I was not the type to ignore my friends, yet there was something about Jasper's actions that made me stare into Edward emerald eyes that bore into mine.

"I forgive you." I stuttered, afraid of Jasper's reaction.

Edward grinned at me, flashing a wide, toothy grin. "My name is Edward. Edward Cullen. I'm having a party tonight at my place, why don't you come?"

I looked at Jasper, who was looking at the lockers as though there was something interesting. "Jasper." I prodded, my voice cautious. "Do you want to go with me?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. Sure." Jasper said, for the first time in knowing him, he was disconnected from the conversation.

I felt disappointment pricking at my heart, but pasted on a fake smile to Edward. "See you there." I said, my voice obviously fake.

Edward nodded. "Great! You won't regret this, Bells!"

I smiled and turned around to go to my next class, Jasper following me.

"Well, you got your date with the guy you're in love with." Jasper said, his voice a little off.

I stiffened, and gave Jasper an icy glare. "Yeah, well, apparently you need to fall in love with a girl."

"I have." Jasper's voice was soft.

"Who? Maria?" I spat, thinking of the hispanic beauty who tried to monopolize Jasper's time.

Jasper remained quiet.

I nodded, afraid of what Jasper could say. He opened his mouth to say something, but I tuned him out and ran to English, trying to get a desk where Jasper would not be able to sit next to me. Just to my luck, I found a spot in the back next to two boys on the soccer team, Withers and Yorkie.

"Good morning, Bella." Withers gave me a genuine smile.

"Hi... I know your guys' last name, but not your first." I apologized.

"Ah, so you've watch our soccer games?" Withers asked.

"Yeah, you guys are good."

"Thanks." Withers responded. "I'm James. This is Eric."

"You're sweeper, right?" I asked James.

He nodded.

"And you're left midfielder." I nodded at Eric. "Good steal yesterday when that Trojan set up to kick the ball into the goal." I spoke of the play where the striker on the Trojan team was in a position to kick the ball into the goal, but Eric stole the ball in a couple seconds, and was sprinting for the Trojan team where he passed to Jasper who promptly scored the first goal of the game.

Eric nodded. "Thanks. I'm surprised you know the rules and plays of soccer."

I snorted, giving Eric a smirk. "Why? Because I'm a fancy girl?"

"That, and because you the piano nerd of the school, Bella." James pointed out with a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "Please."

"Your Mom is hot." Eric blurted out, and then paled.

James and I both broke out in loud laughter. "Wait until you meet her." I choked out through my laughs.

"Uh.. Bella?" Jasper appeared in front of me, holding my English notebook. "You dropped this."

His expression looked genuinely sorry, but I was determined to be mad at him. "Thanks." I said, my voice impassive as I took it from his hands.

He nodded. "Uh..."

"Okay class." Mr. Cullen walked into the classroom, his hands full of papers. "I finished grading all the tests last night, and since you, Mr. Whitlock, are still standing, you can help pass out tests."

As snickers rippled through the room, I pasted a smirk on my face, and tried to focus through the class as Mr. Cullen explained the need of showing and not telling when writing our artistic essay. I found myself doodling through most of class, until I heard Mr. Cullen end the class.

"I want you all to write a 10,000 word essay for tomorrow's class. It is to be descriptive of the hardest time in your life. This is going to be worth 100 points, so do well. This _will_ be one of your main essays this semester." Mr. Cullen said. "You all have been in school for 9 years minimum. I expect perfect grammar. Dismissed."

I got up from my desk when James held my arm. "Hey Bella, you going to Edward's party tonight?"

I shrugged. "He invited me. Jasper and I might be going."

James grinned. "Well, here's my number. I'm your friend, Bella. Use my number." He punched my shoulder gently, and swaggered out of class.

Eric walked out of the class with me, chatting about soccer and the practices, and what it was like to play with Edward and Jasper, who were best enemies until they got on the field, where they forgot about their rivalry and played with the intent of winning.

"By the way, Bella, you didn't hear this from me, but there are boys all over the place talking about you." Eric mock whispered.

"I heard nothing, Eric. Did you say something?" I teased.

Eric grinned. "Okay, I gotta run for US History. See you tonight!"

I gave him a smile and entered the library. I looked at all the tables, noting all the people who were there. Generally, Rose, Jasper and I all shared a table during study hall since we knew each other and could study without bothering each other. I saw Rose and Jasper at a table, and then spotted Emmett McCarty in a corner. Going over to his table, I asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Emmett looked up from his book. "Nope. Sit down."

I gave him a smile. "You're a great goalie." I offered.

Emmett laughed loudly. "You like soccer?"

"My friend's on the team." I shrugged.

"Ohh.. Jasper." Emmett recognized. "How long have the two of you been together?"

"Uhh... we're not dating." I muttered. "He's in love with someone else."

Emmett looked confused. "Weird."

I shrugged. "It is what it is. Hey, can I set you up on a blind date?"

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "This isn't going to be a fake date or a guy date?"

I shook my head. "I genuinely think she's a good match for you."

He grinned. "Sure. I'll unleash my worst and see if she adds up."

I rolled my eyes. "It'll be tomorrow at Culver's at 7:30."

He nodded, pulling out his iPhone. "K. I'll punch it into my schedule so I don't get there late."

I laughed.

"Do I know this girl?" Emmett asked, focusing on me.

"Maybe." I vaguely responded.

"I'm a senior. Is she younger than me?" Emmett asked.

I smirked at him, and pulled out my MacBook Air.

"She is." Emmett grinned. "I think I know who it is."

I glared at him. "There's a reason it's called a _blind date_."

"Okay, okay." Emmett backed off. "If it goes south, I'm blaming you Bells."

I nodded, and began working on the essay for tomorrows English class.

After the hour was up, I felt like I had a good grasp on what I was going to write. Packing up my stuff, I peeked at where Jasper sat, his back towards me. I could sense his trepidation but couldn't sense what it stemmed from. A growing sense of unease pricked at my heart, because something was going to happen. I didn't know what, but there was going to be a change in our friendship.

~~ ~~ YNS ~~ ~~

"Have a good rest of your week, Bella. Don't forget, no practice sessions greater than an hour at a time." Dr. Atzinger reminded me. We had just finished an hour long lesson in preparation for the competition this week. After finding out that I had prepared for a competition one day for 17 hours, he just about fainted. He made sure to clarify with me that the best time spent practicing should be spent in intervals between 40 minutes to an hour, maximum.

"Okay. Sounds good. I'll see you Saturday." I nodded to him as I walked out of his studio.

He gave me a smile. "Sounds good."

I began my walk down the crowded hallway, squeezing past bodies that were rushing from classroom to classroom, from studios to studio. "Bella!" I froze, hearing Jasper call after me. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Excuse me." I turned to see Jasper weaving through the people frantically. "Bella." Jasper panted. "I'm so glad I caught you."

There was a raw look of fear in his eyes, and I could tell he was nervous.

"Hi Jasper." I said, my voice soft. I continued walking towards the exit of the building with Jasper at my side.

"How were lessons?" Jasper asked, cautiously, as if testing the waters.

"Good." I responded. "Dr. Atzinger thinks I'm ready for the competition this weekend."

"Good. I'm really excited to see you perform live." Jasper gave me a tentative smile. "I just wanted to make it up to you about the comments about Edward and apologize. I was wrong, and overstepped my bounds."

I nodded. "Thank you for apologizing." The onslaught of pain seared my heart as I thought of Jasper being in love with Maria.

"I... uh. I know you're planning on going to Edward's party tonight, so I told your Dad that you'd spend the night with us. He said to have a good night." Jasper explained.

I nodded. "Okay. thank you."

Jasper gave a small smile, and said, "I was hoping you'd let me take you to dinner tonight before the party."

I shrugged. "Sure. It's a free meal."

Jasper gave a small smile. "I was thinking we could try the Mandarin Garden off of Division."

"Yeah, sure. Uhh... my car's here." I pointed out my car parked outside.

"I know. Rose dropped me off." Jasper rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay." I nodded. "Lets go then."

We remained in silence until we arrived at the restaurant. "Bella." Jasper said as I turned off the engine. "I need to talk to you."

"You are." I looked straight ahead of me, refusing to look at Jasper. I sensed he wanted to talk about what happened this morning, but I wanted anything but to talk about that.

"About this morning..." Jasper took a deep breath. "I wanted to clarify things with you."

"I don't." I interrupted.

"What?" Jasper asked.

"You're in love. I'm in love. Be happy. Okay? I forgive you. You forgive me. We move on." I explained. "Please. Don't make me relive this morning." I begged.

Jasper shook his head. "I messed up, Bella. I screwed it up."

I dropped my head, not wanting to hear how he screwed things up with Maria. "I don't care, Jasper. I'm sorry, but I can't hear about this right now. I don't want to know that my best friend is in love with a girl who isn't even a girl biologically!" I exclaimed in anger.

Jasper paled. "Maria's transgender?"

I buried my face in my hands. "Yes, she is! No. He is. I don't know!" I wailed.

Jasper shook his hair. "Look, I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about you. I screwed up with _you._"

"Not the way I look at it." I muttered.

"I insulted you. I made you wince in pain. I'm sure that if we would have been home, you would have cried. On top of that, I didn't apologize right away. It was wrong."

I nodded. "Okay. I accept your apology and forgive you. Lets go." I said, opening the door.

"Bella..." Jasper sighed. "I just want you to know that I'm supporting you no matter what you choose to do."

I swallowed. "Thank you."

Jasper nodded and opened the door. "Lets go."

We entered the small Japanese restaurant, and approached the maître d. "Can we get a table for 2?" Jasper asked her.

She nodded. "Sure." The maître d led us to a quiet booth in the back of the restaurant. "This work?"

Jasper and I nodded. "Yeah. This is perfect." I answered.

"Good. Your server will be along in a couple minutes." The maître d smiled at us and walked back to her podium.

I took in a deep breath. "This is a nice place."

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. Mom brought me here when I arrived from Ireland."

Looking at him over the top of the menu. "What's good here?"

"Uhh... everything?" Jasper shrugged. "I didn't really eat here... since I ordered a burger like 30 minutes before the plane landed."

I laughed. "So we're just experimenting."

"Yup." Jasper gave me a smirk. "We'll keep coming back until we've tried everything."

"Sounds good. It'll be our restaurant." I gave him a grin.

Jasper's face had a slight glow to his face. "I can't wait for Saturday." He grinned.

"Why? You excited to see me all dolled up like my Mom?" I teased.

Jasper snorted. "Your Mom always looked like an over painted, over plucked and over dried version of a woman."

I laughed. "That's a nice compliment."

Jasper laughed. "No, I'm seriously really excited to see you play live. You have such a passion for playing, and it really do it beautifully."

I blushed and bite my lip. "Thanks?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "One of these days, you're going to believe me when I compliment you."

I snickered. "Like that'll ever happen."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, and began telling me of the soccer practice of that day. Watching his face light up, I wanted to keep this seared into my memory, never forgetting this moment and keeping stuck into my memory when I knew that I'd need him but he wouldn't be around.

~~ ~~ YNS ~~ ~~

Jasper and I had spent 2 hours at the restaurant, talking about our passions in life. Completely forgetting about time, we arrived at Edward's party at 7:30. The party started at 5:45, so I felt a little guilty for being late.

"It's okay, Bella. It's a high school party, not a formal ball." Jasper reassured me.

I snorted. "Have you ever been to a formal ball?"

"No." Jasper admitted.

"How do you know what they're like?" I asked.

"I watched Enchanted." Jasper rubbed the back of his head.

I laughed. "That's exactly like a ball, only more standing around, drinking champagne and mingling."

"So... pretty much a high school party only with dresses and tuxes?" Jasper queried.

I nodded. We had walked up to the front door, and before I could ring the doorbell, Jasper pushed the door open and held it open for me. "Thank you." I gave him a smile.

He nodded. We looked around a seemingly silent house, until I heard a shout of protest pierce the house calm. "Where's the party?" I whispered.

"Dunno." Jasper whispered back.

"Do we have the wrong house?" I asked.

Jasper rolled his eyes as Edward walked into the living room, a huge grin on his face. "You made it!"

"We did." I agreed.

"You have a good afternoon?" Edward asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I had piano lessons, and then Jasper and I went to dinner."

Edward nodded. "I see. You two... aren't dating, right?"

I shook my head, desperately wishing I could have said yes instead.

"No. We're just friends." Jasper said, his tone slightly off.

I looked at him, and he gave me a small smile. "Yorkie and Withers here?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, a bunch of the guys from the soccer team are here. They're in the game room downstairs. It's down that hallway, and third door to the left."

Jasper nodded. "Thanks. I'll be downstairs if you need anything, Bella."

He left, and I watched him disappear into the hallway.

"Thanks for coming to my party." Edward said, breaking the silence.

"It's kind of... quiet." I searched for the right adjective.

Edward laughed. "You were thinking there were going to be kegs of beer all over the place, weren't you?"

I blushed. "It was an impression that my Mom pushed on me."

Edward's realization dawned on his face and I ground my teeth in expectation of what was to come. "Your Mom... is Renee Mitchell, right?"

I nodded curtly, stiffening up as the memories surfaced. I pushed them back down, and clenched my jaw firmly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to pull up your mom." Edward apologized.

"Well, you did." I snapped.

He put his hands up. "Sorry." He looked contrite. "Hey, how's your AP English Lit class going?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Good. Mr. Cullen is a hard teacher to please, but it stretches me as an author."

"Yeah.." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Isn't your last name Cullen?" I asked, suspiciously.

He nodded. "He's my Dad."

"Oh wow." I said, surprised. Although, I didn't know why I was surprised - both father and son had great genes.

He nodded. "I take his class in third period. Dad came home raving last Friday how you were the only one who actually aced the unit test perfectly without having to redo anything. He was impressed."

I shrugged. "I studied hard, and it paid off."

"I don't think you realize, Bella, that my Dad purposely writes the hardest tests possible that even my Mom's students had difficulty with. No one, in his 9 years of experience of teaching, ever aced any of his tests." Edward explained. "That's why AP English Lit is a class that only has 3 available periods, rather than the usual 6."

I felt the blood rush to my face, and quickly turned away. "Thank you." I mumbled.

"C'mon, I want you to meet my family." Edward said, guiding me through the living room towards an arched doorway. The living room was full of creams, browns and a yellow-golden paint smeared on the walls. In the hallways were pictures of Edward in his soccer uniform, plaques of his achievements.

"Emmett's your brother?" I asked.

Edward nodded. "Yeah. He's 9 months older than me. He took Mom's maiden name on his jersey to prevent confusion since we'd both be an E. Cullen."

"Oh." I murmured as we entered the kitchen, where I saw Mr. Cullen sitting at the counter, laughing at a story Emmett recounted from the day.

"Bells! Hey!" Emmett caught sight of me and gave me a tight hug, twirling me around.

"Emmett... can't breathe!" I choked out.

Emmett grinned as he put me down. "Eddie brought you in the kitchen to meet the Spanish Inquisition, eh?"

Edward glowered at Emmett. "Don't call me that." He muttered.

"Edward, introduce us." Mrs. Cullen said.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bella. Bella, you know my Dad but this is my Mom. And of course, you know Emmett." Edward introduced me.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen." I smiled.

"Oh, please. Call me Elizabeth." Mrs. Cullen gave me a smile, coming over to give me a hug.

"Hi Bella." Mr. Cullen gave me a smile. "Call me Carlisle out of the classroom, please."

I smiled slightly. "Thank you." I murmured.

"So, Bella, do you like literature or are you just amazing at English?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett rolled his eyes as he sampled Elizabeth's fresh-out-of-the-oven jalepeno poppers. I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye, and I answered, "It's partially being trained to know what to look out for, but also I really loved the unit, which motivated me to study."

Carlisle nodded. "I never seen someone perform so well on a test. I'm very impressed with you, Bella."

"Thank you, Mr... Carlisle." I corrected, a blush coating my face.

Carlisle smiled. "Well, thanks for coming to Edward's birthday party. I know it means a lot to us to see his friends, classmates and teammates coming to his birthday party."

I gaped at Edward. "It's your _birthday_?" I gasped.

Edward ran his hands through his hair. "Yeah... I didn't want gifts or anything, so I didn't tell anyone that it was my birthday party, but rather just a party."

"Edward hates the attention that comes with birthday parties." Elizabeth explained, her voice soft. "Emmett, bring in the kids to the dining room, please. We're almost ready."

"What's for dinner, Elizabeth?" I asked.

"Edward loves jalepeno poppers. There are taco fillings on the table, and toppings as well." Elizabeth had a teasing tone as she winked at Emmett.

"I'll have you know," Emmett began explaining around a mouthful of napa lettuce, "my salad is famous for its perfectly grilled chicken."

I laughed. "Suuure, Emmett. Just like your _infamous_ goal stop at practice." I teased him of the goal I had made on him the other day during his practice. Emmett had pulled a twirling fairy move, eventually catching the ball in his hand like it had landed there, until I tackled him, and the ball had fallen into the goal, fair and square.

Emmett gave me a mock glare. "Don't you _dare_ mention that, Jezebel."

I clutched my throat in fake drama. "Oh, he _wounds_ me!" I fell over, as though I fainted.

"Bella?! You okay?" Edward appeared, kneeling next to me, worry creasing his face.

"Yeah." I sat up as though nothing happened. "Just fine. Now, Mrs. C, where do you need help?"

I refused to look at Edward and focused intently on Elizabeth's, Mrs. C's, face. "Uh... well, I think I have everything ready." She responded.

"Okay. I'm going to go find Jasper." I announced, and walked out of the kitchen.

"I'll join you." Edward added, quickly following me.

I remained silent until we got into the hallway. Before I opened the door, I looked at Edward, who had this weird look on his face. "Why are you chasing me, Edward?" I asked, bluntly.

"You fanscinate me." He said, his voice soft.

"I fascinate a lot of people, Edward." I snapped.

Edward shrugged. "I just ... I really like you."

I remained silent.

"You gave me my crap back when I dished out crap to you. You never let me trample over you. You carry yourself with a sense of pride. Sometimes though, you're haunted. It's like there's this deep wound inside of you, and while no one notices, I do. I want to know _you_ though." He declared, a light in his eyes that I had never seen before.

"Well then... good luck. You're not going to make it." I gave him a small smile that didn't reach my eyes, and pushed the door open that led into the basement.

"Thank you. You're wrong though... I _will _make it in." Edward insisted, fully convinced.

I whirled around, anger flashing in my eyes. I felt the tips of my ears burning, and snapped at Edward. "The hell you will." I hissed. "You will _not_ unless I let you. And right now, you're the _last _person I'd let in."

Before Edward could respond, Jasper's voice filtered through my ears. "What?" I turned towards Jasper.

"I just wanted to know where the bathrooms were..." Jasper said, uncertainty tainting his voice.

I pursed my lips, and slipped past Jasper. "Excuse me." I murmured.

My phone rang, and I looked at the screen. Charlie. "Hi Dad." I answered the phone.

"Hi Bells. Look, I know you're with the Whitlocks tonight, but can you come home? Your Uncle and cousin are here, and I'd like you to meet them." Charlie explained.

"Oh sure. Yeah, I'll just get my stuff and come home." I said, eagarness creeping into my voice. I wasn't excited to meet family, but I _was_ excited to get out of this awkward party.

"Sounds good, Bells. I'm ordering out so dinner will be home in 30 minutes." Charlie informed me.

"Perfect. I'll be home before that." I told him.

"Good. See you soon."

"Yup. Bye." I hung up the phone, and looked up to see Jasper standing in front of me.

"You going home?" Jasper raised an eyebrow, amused.

I nodded. "Charlie called." I explained. "My uncle and cousin are over tonight. Dad wants me to meet them."

"Oh. Awesome." Jasper gave me a smile. "We're leaving then."

I nodded.

"Praise God." Jasper sighed, relief pouring out of his body. "I cannot wait to get out of here."

I grinned. "Lets go find Birthday Boy and leave."

We walked upstairs. "Edward?" I called.

"Up here." Edward came down the stairs, an expectant look on his face.

"Dad just called me. I need to go home. Sorry." I apologized.

"Bella's my ride." Jasper added.

Edward nodded, disappointment flicking across his face. "Alright. Thanks for dropping by."

I nodded. "Thanks for inviting us. Hope the rest of the party goes good."

Edward gave a small smile. "Thank you."

Jasper and I left, offering small waves of parting, and then walked to my car.

"Well that was..." Jasper began.

"Shh." I hissed, elbowing Jasper in the ribs. "He can still hear you!" I mouthed.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, but I remained silent until I got into my car. I pointed out the covered speaker outside the front door. "That's a speaker. Whenever someone stands in front of it, it's activated. When it's activated, you can hear inside the house what's going on outside. There's even a camera."

"oh. Wow. Techy much?" Jasper rolled his eyes as he seatbelted himself into the passenger seat.

I smirked. "My Mom had that every where she ever lived. Security was as tight as tight could be." I began driving out of the neighborhood and towards the other side of town.

"Your mom... you never talk about her." Jasper observed.

"If I do, it's never positive." I murmured.

"Why?" Jasper inquired.

"I only talk honestly about a person. If there's nothing positive to say, there's nothing to say at all, except the truth. And the truth I will say." I answered without any emotion.

"If you would google my name, you would probably find out everything about me. My Mom is The Renee Mitchell. Yes, my Mom was the model who kept a stunning physique and amazing complexion despite being pregnant twice in the last 3 years, with a caramel hair color that only my Mom could wear. Little do people know that she hired secret barbers to find out how to create that dye color, and for 2 years, my Mom watched them practice on wigs until they finally perfected it. She is known for her amazing modeling, acting, singing, entrepreneurship, business skills, you name it, she did it. She made countless amounts of money that I still don't even know how she did it. My parents divorced when I was 2. Mommy dearest, Renee Mitchell, took me and left Dad, Charlie. We moved to Pheonix, Arizona, andI started playing piano shortly afterwards. Then I started violin at 4, and cello at 5. And then we moved to Moscow Russia, and my Mom paid millions to big-name pianists to teach me. I started competing at piano competitions at 9, and my Mom kept in the business of competing, soon including the violin and cello as my competing instruments. Mom gained even more fame as her only daughter slammed everyone at competitions and took titles." By the time I was finished with telling the background story, bitterness had filled my voice like water overflowing a dam.

"What did she do to make you hate her?" Jasper asked.

"Long story." I muttered. "She just completely disregarded anything I wanted to do. It was a helluva day when I told her I'm moving to live with Charlie."

Jasper gave me a look of sympathy. "That sucks."

"Don't." My voice hardened.

Jasper looked confused.

"Do _not_ give me sympathy for this, okay?" I spat. "I hate getting sympathy for this. This is not my fault where I need sympathy. Give it to _her_ for ruining her daughter's life!"

"...Did you say you have siblings?" Jasper asked.

I nodded. "Jane and Alec. Twins. They're 7 and in boarding school. Jane's in Italy, and Alec is in Austria."

"Wow. You never got sent to boarding school?" Jasper asked.

"I screamed bloody murder when Renee told me. I swore her that if she would send me, I'd burn all of my instruments, refuse to play and be the next Miley Cyrus." I answered.

Jasper guffawed. "You? The next Miley Cyrus? Oofta."

I grinned. "I like Miley. She has a fun personality. Renee _**hates **_Miley Cyrus. If there is a person Renee could get rid of, Miley takes the crown instantaneously."

"Wow." Jasper said, stunned. "You're friends with celebrities?"

I paled. "Yes. I am."

"Who do you know?" Jasper asked.

"Taylor Swift." I said.

"Really?" Jasper gaped at me.

"She and I wrote RED together." I added.

"Okay. Now I'm just imagining this." Jasper rolled his eyes.

As I pulled up to a stoplight, I opened the console and took out the RED CD that was signed by Taylor. I read the signature on the front cover. _I love you, Bella! Thanks so much for __**ALL **__your help on this CD! You made it phenomenal. 3 Taylor _

"Open up the front cover, take out the booklet, and look at the list of authors. First of all of the authors is I. Masen. All of the 6 letters are the first and last letters to my full name, Isabella Marie Swan." I explained.

Jasper grinned. "Duuude, my friend wrote the RED CD with Taylor Swift!"

I rolled my eyes. "I helped with 1989, too."

Jasper gaped like a fish. "Dude. You have all of her CDs, and like... 3 more personal CD's that have Taylor Swift's handwriting here!"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Wow. Who else do you know?" Jasper asked.

"Shakira." I answered.

Jasper groaned. "Oh my gosh. You're killing me. Did you know Robin Williams?"

I nodded. "Yes. Played for his funeral."

"Okay, Bella. This is crazy. Do you know like the whole music world?" Jasper questioned.

"Pretty much." I grinned.

"Who is your favorite artist to hang with?" Jasper asked.

"Taylor Swift or Ed Sheeran." I said, after a couple seconds of thought.

"This is so not fair. You know all of my favorite artists." Jasper pouted.

I laughed. "Taylor's coming to the competition. You can meet her there."

"Do you even have her phone number?" Jasper asked.

"Yes." I responded, pulling into his driveway.

"Wait. _**Taylor Swift **_is coming this _Saturday _for the competition?!" Jasper exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yes."

"Oh my word. She's in town for her 1989 tour, and she's coming to see you play?" Jasper squeaked.

I laughed. "Yes."

"I got to go digest this." Jasper grinned. "Have a good night, Bella!" He got out of the car.

"Oh, Jasper?" I rolled down the window.

He turned around and came to stand in front of me. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything." He promised.

"You can't tell anyone of my connections. I don't want to become the next Ms. Popular because I can hook you up with One Direction, or because I'm personal friends with Harry Styles." I explained. "I need this to stay between us."

"Gurl. You're even friends with _Harry Styles_?!" Jasper queried.

"The right question is who _don't_ I know, Jasper." I smirked at him.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"Because my mom is Renee Mitchell." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh. Gotcha. Well, consider your connections mum. Who is Taylor Swift, again?" Jasper asked, faking stupidity.

"Get outta here, Jazz." I laughed, pulling out of his driveway and driving the not even 500 ft to my own driveway. I saw a Mercedes Benz parked, and rolled my eyes. I have rich family on both sides now? What is this, the Twilight Zone?

I entered the house, and heard Charlie downstairs in the TV room, watching what, from the sounds the filtered thru the basement, a football game. I walked downstairs, and entered the TV room. "Hi." I said.

The TV muted instantaneously. "Bells, hi!" Charlie got up and gave me a hug.

I hugged him. "Hi Dad."

"Billy, Jacob, this is my daughter, Bella." Charlie introduced me. "Bella, this is my brother, Billy Black-Swan. That's his son, Jacob."

"Hi." I waved.

"Hi Bella. It's nice to finally meet you." Billy offered.

"It's nice to meet you too." I greeted, my voice soft. I put out my hand to shake his, and gripped his hand with a firm clasp.

"Bells, my famous cousin!" Jacob got up and gave me a hug.

"Hi Jacob." I murmured, my Russian accent seeming to come out when I pronounced the J with a Y sound.

"You've even got an accent." Jacob grinned. "Call me Jake."

I nodded.

"Come on. Show me your car. Charlie told me your car makes this weird puttering sound, so I'm gonna show it how to putter." Jake said, pulling me upstairs.

"Okay." I gave him a small smile.

"So, Uncle Charlie told me that I have a cousin, and he's been talking for months about you. _Especially_ since the last 3 months, when you first asked him if you could move in." Jake rambled on. "You have no idea. It's like Uncle Charlie has finally woken up. I used to hate these every Sunday family dinners, but I'm looking forward to them since you're going to be around now. By the way, you aren't dating anyone are you?"

I could only shake my head no.

"Good. I _just_ got out of a grounding that lasted me a month. Don't want to beat up your boyfriend and then find out that I'm grounded for a lifetime." Jake gave me an innocent grin. "So where's your car?"

"Outside." I answered, pointing to my car sitting out in the driveway.

"Holy cow... is that your's? I've been _begging_ Dad to buy a Nissan, but he is this Mercedes-pro type of guy. Nothing but the best." He mimicked his Dad's deeper voice.

I smiled a little bit.

"Okay, pop the lid." Jake exclaimed, positioning himself in front of the car, ready to start tinkering.

"...Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked.

Jake nodded. "Yup. I fix Dad's Mercedes." He nodded his head towards Billy's shiny, black Mercedes.

"K." I opened the driver's door of the car, and popped the lid.

"Thanks Belly. Tell me what you do other than play music." Jake siad, beginning to tinker right away.

"I seriously only play music." I muttered.

Jake looked at me from underneat his brows. "Really? Not even a job?"

"My job _is_ to play piano." I raised an eyebrow back at him.

"Really? How? You can't make money off of playing piano. Don't you play violin too? Oh, and cello. I know I saw you playing cello for Taylor Swift's _Wonderland _video." Jake continued rambling.

"I compete. When you win a competition, you win money." I explained slowly.

"Speed up, Swan. I'm not slow." Jake grumbled.

I repressed a laugh that tried to bubble out of me. "Well... that made me a lot of money. Over the years, if I would win, Re... my Mom would pay me money too. But now I'm all cut off with no support except for Ch.. Dad."

"You call your parents by their first name?" Jake asked.

I shrugged. "It's what I was told to growing up."

Jake nodded. "Gotcha. You know Uncle Charlie would help you in any way he could."

"Yeah. I don't need monetary support though." I responded.

"Not even for college?" Jake asked, surprised.

I shook my head. "Nope." I popped the p.

"Gotcha." Jake nodded.

I said nothing, and enjoyed the silence. And then Jake started talking. "I go to Faribault High. I'm a sophomore and play for the varsity baseball team. I'm the first baseman. I love playing first. It's fun position. You go to Northfield High?"

I nodded.

"Good. I play for the Raiders. I'll come visit you some days. You play for the orchestra?" Jake just kept on rambling. He reminded me of Alice, how he would ask questions, but mainly remained the only person to talk through a conversation.

"Yeah... no." I shook my head. "I've played with professional orchestras. Why would I play with kids who can barely tune their instruments?"

Jake shrugged. "You lost me after the 'profession orchestras.'"

I rolled my eyes. "It's not worth my time to try to play with the high school orchestra. Maybe college levels, but not high school."

Jake nodded. "Gotcha. What's your favorite color?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Did I get transported to kindergarten?"

"Did you even attend kindergarten?" Jake teased.

I shook my head.

"First grade?"

"No?"

"Second grade?"

"No."

"Third grade?"

"No."

"Fourth grade?"

"Nope.

"Fifth grade?"

"Nein.

"Sixth grade?"

"Ni."

"Seventh grade?"

"Nyet."

"Eighth grade?"

"Hell no."

"Nineth grade."

I raised an eyebrow at Jake.

"Okay... homeschooled until this?"

"Yep."

"Wow. You're a homeschool kid." Jake muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "I am not going to even try." I got up and began walking away.

"Wait, Bella! I just want to get to know you. I'm sorry." Jake said, quickly catching up to me, and putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure you do." I muttered.

Jake looked hurt. "Bella, what did I do to you?"

"Homeschool kid, Jake?" I snapped. "You couldn't even wait until you know me until you started making judgements. Am I that low because of my upbringing that you can't even _try_ to understand me? You keep talking like I am not capable of returning your questions, and then when I _do _get a word into this monologue you try to call a conversation, you judge me! I do _not _hang out with people like that, because I'm not judgeable by only 100 words!"

Jake looked guilty. "I didn't mean to come off that way, Bella. I just chat to fill up silence. I'm allergic to silence. I didn't mean to sound like I judge you."

I shrugged. "I have to eat." I turned on my heel and walked inside, leaving Jake in my wake.

"Bells? You doing OK?" Charlie was in the kitchen, pulling two pizzas out of the oven.

"Yeah. Just fine." I muttered.

"Good." Charlie nodded. "Jake and you will get along real well."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that cheese stuff, supreme pizza?" I pointed out to the perfectly baked pizza.

Charlie grinned. "Yup. Don't think I don't remember you loving supreme pizza."

I blushed. "I didn't think you would remember, to be honest."

"Bella, just because your Mom-"

"Renee." I interrupted. "She's not my Mom."

Charlie nodded. "Just because _Renee_ doesn't remember the simple fact she's a mother, doesn't mean I've forgotten every thing you like."

I smiled slightly.

"I know that this is a new house and very different from the last house I lived in, but I want you to design your room as you want. So next weekend, I have an interior designer coming, and you two can design your room in a fashion that you like. I want you to feel like this is home for you." Charlie told me, giving me a hug.

I nodded. "Thank you."

"I love you, Bells. Fame or no fame. I love you unconditionally." Charlie told me, pressing a kiss into my hair. "I want you to let loose, and find _you._ You are not who Renee built you up to be. If you love music and want to keep competing, then go ahead. If you want to be a soccer player, or a president, or a model, whatever, I'm proud. Because you've gone so far with what Renee has forced you into. But I know _you'll _push yourself forward in the direction you want."

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you too." I bit my lip to keep the tears from my eyes.

"I love you so much, Bells. Be awesome." Charlie told me.

_All your insecurities_

_All the dirty laundry_

_Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_There is no fear now_

_Let go and just be free_

_I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me_

_Don't need apologies_

_Know that you are worthy_

_I'll take your bad days with your good_

_Walk through the storm I would_

_I do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditionally by Katy Perry_

**AN: So sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I hate that I took so long, but I didn't know how to write out the stuff of how Bella gets to know her new friends. I can think ahead to the angsty parts, but we need to buidl up first. Hopefully the next chapter comes easier. Don't shoot me for how I portrayed the characters please - they're my version. I'm just borrowing names. :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Demons

**AN: I'm baaaack! Hope y'all liked the last chapter. :) Waiting for a couple reviews - can't write what you want if you don't tell me what you want. So reviews, reviews, reviews, please! This chapter is going to go in some direction, but which direction ... no one knows yet. :P **

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Twilight**_** and it's characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any similarities to the original characters or themes from the cooks or media franchise are used here for entertainment purposes only, with no monetary gain for me, the Fanfiction author. All original content, ideas, songs, and intellectual property of **_**You're Not Sorry**_** are mine. **

Chapter 4: Demons

~.~.~.~ YNS ~.~.~.~

I stared at myself in the mirror in the bathroom. I was going to be performing for the last of State High School Piano Competitions in a few hours, and Rose and Alice had done my makeup and hair. All that was left to do was to get into my dress.

Jasper was sitting outside in my room, waiting for me. He had been there, laughing with me, Alice and Rose as they played Bella Barbie. Now Alice and Rose had left to go to a cheerleading practice, but had promised to be there for my 4:00 performance.

"Bella?" Jasper called through the door. "You okay? Haven't heard any movements in there."

"Yeah... I'm fine." I stuttered, trying to speak past the lump in my throat.

"Is it okay if I come in?" Jasper asked.

I nodded, and then remembered that he couldn't see me. "Yes." My voice was soft.

The door opened, and Jasper walked in, dressed in black slacks and a white oxford. He had a silvery gray tie with stripes on, and then a gray vest on top of his oxford. The white oxford molded to his toned, muscular body. I looked at myself in the mirror, and saw a girl in the mirror who I didn't recognize.

"You look beautiful, Bella." Jasper said, taking in my hair and face.

I remained silent, until I finally spoke. "Do you see this?" I asked.

"See what?" Jasper asked, confused.

"This." I faced Jasper, and found my nose wrinkling in distaste. "My hair... it's curled. It's shiny. It's in some sort of contraption to make it stay out of my face. Do you see my makeup? I have about 4 pounds of concealer on my face. Why do I do this for every competition? I'm so _ugly_ that I needed fake eyelashes pasted on my eyes. I have..."

"Shush, Bella." Jasper stepped closer and gave me a tight hug, effectively interrupting me. "You're _stunning_, Bella. You don't look like you have a million and one pounds of makeup on your face. You look like a natural beauty. Rose and Alice did your makeup impeccably, where it makes you glow. Your eyes are enhanced where they look like like chocolate diamond orbs."

I broke down crying, burying my face into the crook of his neck.

"Aw, Bells, please don't cry." Jasper whispered.

"You just made my day." I choked out.

"Hey now, Bells, I'm just doing my job." Jasper shrugged off my comment.

I hugged him tightly. "I can't _ever_ lose you, Jasper. You're my rock."

Jasper squeezed me just as tightly. "I won't leave you, Bella. I won't ever leave you." He promised, rubbing his hand on my back.

"You promise?" I asked, pulling back so I could look in his eyes.

"I promise." Jasper said, his voice solemn.

I buried my face into his chest. "Thank you."

"I promise." Jasper repeated, whispering into my hair.

I took in a deep breath, breathing in Jazz's smell, mixed in with cologne. He smelled like mint, aspen and caramel. I seared into my memory the feeling of being wrapped in Jasper's arms, squeezed tightly into his chest. I tried to remember the feeling of being pressed into his strong body, molding into every crevice of his body. I wanted to tell him that I loved him, but I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to ruin the moment, and God knows that I was only going to ever be able to ruin the relationship in the long run. I was never able to keep a relationship of any sort.

"You'd better get dressed." Jasper murmured, his voice thick with emotion. "We got to be at the Wallace Concert Hall at 2 to meet Dr. Atzinger. It's 12:45 already."

I nodded. "Okay." I turned to the shower, where my dress hung on a hanger that was hooked onto the shower door. It was a long, dark blue dress, with a lace overlay, a light dusting of sparkles and a belt that cinched the waistline. Jasper had left the bathroom to give me privacy to change. I slipped into the dress, feeling the silky feel against my shaved, buffed and smooth skin. I reached behind me, and zipped up the zipper in the back. It molded to my torso, but flowed out at my hips to give me a flowy skirt, making my short stature of 5'4" seem longer than it really was. I tied the sash that cinched the waistline, and looked in the mirror. Seeing that the makeup was waterproof, my makeup still looked flawless.

I took a deep breath, and opened the door. "I'm ready." I said softly.

Jasper looked up from his phone. "Wow." He murmured, slipping his phone into his pants pocket. He walked to me, and wrapped me in his arms again. "You look stunning."

I blushed. "Thank you."

Jasper nodded. "Ready to go?"

I nodded. "Yes. I am." My voice was soft. I wasn't nervous, but I was embarrassed for breaking down in front of Jasper. In past competitions, Nahuel had always dressed me. He had always showered me with pep talks and flattery as he preened me for the stage.

As I left my room, my phone gave off an excerpt of Blank Space where Taylor sang _And I got a blank space, baby, and I'll write your name! _I whirled around and went to get my phone. Turning on my phone screen, I saw Nahuel had texted me. _You will always be beautiful, Issa. Not because of your amazing genes, which I would kill for, by the way, but because of your inner beauty. You are appropriately named, Isabella. You are beauteous in everything you do, and as soon as you step out onto that stage, your face transforms into a look of confidence that just stuns every one, even if you inwardly feel like you're going to fail. You play beautifully, winning everyone over with your shows of expression, emotion and feelings. You _will_ win tonight, Issa. I believe in you. I love you, Issa! _

Tears welled up in my eyes, and I called him quickly.

"Issa, my dear, how are you?" I heard Nahuel's voice.

"Nahuel, hi. I've missed you." My voice choked up with emotion.

"Aw, Issa, don't cry! I know how much time it takes to make your makeup flawless, and your crying will only destroy the flawless look and make it look like you're trying hard." Nahuel gently reprimanded me.

"I Just miss you, Nahuel. This is the first competition you haven't prepped me for." I protested gently.

"True. But you need to get your little wings flapping. Build up muscle, my dear." Nahuel encouraged me. "Now I just need you to know, you are incredibly lucky that you have the ability to run away from Renee. Because let me tell you, ever since you left, she's been unbearable."

I laughed. "Nahuel, she's just unbearable because I'm not there to distract you from your emotional wounds."

"You wound me more, Issa." Nahuel teased me. "Now Issa, I know you have to go get ready. So scat. Play Isabella-ey!"

"I will, Nahuel." I promised. "I win this for you."

"No, Issa, don't promise like that." Nahuel corrected me. "You will win this because you _deserve _it, not because you wanted me to be there."

"Alright." I promised. "I'll win it because I _deserve_ it." _and you do too, _I added mentally.

"Good. Now choppity chop chop. Move along, my Issa." Nahuel prodded me, a smile in his voice. "I love you, Issa."

"Love you too, Nahuel." I responded, and hung up the phone, putting it into Jasper's pocket. I gave him a cheesy smile, and winked at him. "You have pockets. I don't." I explained.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "You're going to trust me with your phone?"

I nodded. "Yes. I am, actually."

"Sounds good." Jasper nodded. "Ya ready? I'm taking you out for your burger fix."

I gave him a raised eyebrow. "My burger fix?"

"Yup." Jasper popped the p. "We are going to start a new tradition. Before each and every competition, we are going to go out for burgers."

I raised both my eyebrows and nodded. "OK. Lets do that!"

"Say that in the gangster voice." Jasper withheld a laugh.

"Lets _do_ this!" I said in a low voice.

Jasper burst into laughter. "You're so a secret gangster."

I pursed my lips to withhold laughter. "I might be..." I started.

Jasper shook his head as he laughed loudly. "C'mon, before we're late." Jasper laughed, putting his hand on my back, and gently leading me out to his truck. "You got everything?" He asked, before starting the truck.

I nodded. "Yep. Charlie said he'd meet me at the hall, so did everyone else."

"Awesome." Jasper started the truck, and began driving. "We're going to hit up Culver's."

"Sounds good." I murmured, fiddling with the over fancified, over glorified, over-everything-ified radio, trying to find something to listen to.

"Here. Use this." Jasper said, giving me a small iPod. "It's bluetooth, so just play whatever... preferably Taylor Swift."

"_This Love_ okay?" I asked.

"Mhmm." Jasper responded.

I played the song, and let it course through my veins, remembering the recording studio as Taylor and I spent three days recording this song, making it perfect. The laugther as I had played the accompanment once through in two different keys. The tears that Taylor shared as she wrote the song. The comfort she had given me in my desparity of life's outlook.

_Clear blue water, high tide came and brought you in_

_And I could go on and on, on and on, and I will_

_Skies grew darker, currents swept you out again_

_And you were just gone and gone, gone and gone_

_In silent screams,_

_in wildest dreams_

_I never dreamed of this_

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_Tossing, turning, struggled through the night with someone new_

_And I could go on and on, on and on_

_Lantern burning, flickered in my mind for only you_

_But you're still gone, gone, gone_

_Been losing grip,_

_oh, sinking ships_

_You showed up just in time_

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love left a permanent mark_

_This love is glowing in the dark_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love, this love, this love, this love... _

_Your kiss, my cheek, I watched you leave_

_Your smile, my ghost, I fell to my knees_

_When you're young you just run_

_But you come back to what you need_

_This love is good, this love is bad_

_This love is alive back from the dead_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love left a permanent mark_

_This love is glowing in the dark_

_These hands had to let it go free_

_And this love came back to me_

_This love, this love, this love, this love..._

"Why didn't Taylor offer to have you open up for her tour?" Jasper asked, suddenly.

I stared out the window. "She did. But I declined." I murmured.

Jasper nodded. "Oh."

"I didn't want fame. I don't. I want to make it on my own merits. I met Taylor Swift because of my Mom, and I know she respects me for my own merit, but right now, everything I do is traced back to my Mom." I explained. After a couple seconds, I added, "I told her I'd open for her on her next tour if she still wanted me."

"Oh. That'll be awesome to see you opening for Taylor Swift." Jasper gave me a smile.

"Thanks." I smiled, looking out the window, watching the passing houses. There were people running, couples on walks with dogs or kids, and kids biking from place to place. It made me wish that I could rewind time and grow up in a normal lifestyle - not one where I was forced into fame by my mother's sheer determination.

"Bella, we're here." Jasper said, putting his hand lightly on my shoulder.

I jumped. "What? Oh. Yeah. Er... lets go." I stuttered, and opened the door to get out of the truck. Jasper had ran around the truck, getting to my door in time to offer me a hand.

"I can get down by myself." I protested as Jasper put his hands on my waist, and lifted me down gently.

"True, but you'd probably fall and tear the beautiful dress." Jasper teased. "Couldn't risk having Alice and Rose on my head for eternity because I didn't prevent you tearing your own dress."

I rolled my eyes, lifting up the skirt of my dress so it didn't drag on the ground beneath me. "Well, thank you." I said demurely.

Jasper put his hand on the small of my back, and led me inside.

We stood in front of the menu of Culver's, and perused it. After a minute, Jasper whispered in my ear. "You know what you going to order?"

I shook my head. "No." I spoke softly.

Jasper rested a hand on my shoulder, and began rubbing it. "You're tense."

"Force of habit." I explained.

"Ah." He rubbed out the knots in my shoulders, gently massaging my tense muscles.

"Are you two ready to order?" A teenaged girl asked from behind the counter.

Her nametag read Angela, and I gave her a small smile. "Yes. I would like the bacon deluxe with a side of fries. I want bleu cheese on the side please. And a Sprite please."

"Sure. Are you two together?" Angela asked.

"No." I responded, opening my clutch for my credit card.

"Yes." Jasper corrected me. "She hates guys paying for her dinners." He told Angela. "I would like the same order, only I want mustard and ranch instead of mayonaise."

"Okay. Your total comes out to $14.89." Angela tallied up the price, and gave us a small smile. I recognized her from my AP Lit class.

"Nice seeing you, Angela. How's AP Lit going for you?" I asked, conversationally.

"Great. I have a bare A in the class, but I really enjoy it." Angela shrugged.

"Jasper and I are starting a study group for AP Lit on Thursdays at 4:30 until 6:00 at my house. Give me your number, and I'll text you information." I informed her.

"Yeah, that sounds like that'd be helpful. Here." Angela scribbled a couple numbers down on a napkin, and handed it to me. "Text me. Good luck on your piano competition."

I blanked at her. "How do you know?" I asked.

"Err... there was a statement released into the media." Angela said, slowly. "You didn't know?"

I shook my head, as Jasper reached out for the food. "Well, thank you Angela for your service. See you in class on Monday." Jasper gave her a smile.

"Yeah, have a good day. Good luck, Bella. I'll be watching the news for reports tonight."

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks Angela."

Jasper, carrying the tray with our food, led me to a booth "I'll get our sodas. What do you want to drink?"

"Yeah... Sprite please." I gave Jasper a smile as I sat down in our booth.

"Sure. I'll be right back." Jasper smiled and walked towards the machine that dispensed soda. When he returned, he had a big grin on his face. "So, Bella, we have to come up with nicknames for each other."

I raised an eyebrow. "We do?"

"We do." Jasper affirmed, setting my sprite in front of me, and then taking his burger as he slid into the booth.

"Okay. You go first." I told him.

"Lyrica." Jasper teased.

I rasied an eyebrow. "A piano brand?"

"Or would you prefer Stradivarius?" He grinned.

"Nope. Lyrica for the win." I said after swallowing a bite of the burger.

"Okay. Now give me one." Jasper grinned, pride emenating from his face.

"Chevrolet." I responded, without missing a beat.

Jasper looked insulted. "C'mon... I give you a _nice_, honorable nickname, and you sputter out Chevrolet."

I laughed. "You didn't think for very long."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "I was thinking of nicknames the whole way here."

"Okay. Give me one." I challenged.

"I already did." Jasper rebutted.

"Pfft. One for yourself." I clarified, humor filling my voice at his antics.

"Intelligencio." Jasper stated.

I burst into laughter. "Doesn't count."

"Why not?" Jasper had a look of mock insult on his face.

"Because... it's not a name?" I offered up pathetically.

"Pfft. C'mon, you can give me a nickname." Jasper prodded, laughter in his eyes.

"Baldwin." I said after a couple seconds.

Jasper scowled. "I am _not_ bald."

"Yet." I offered, teasingly.

"Hey!" Jasper protested. "I'll have you know, every barber that has ever _cut_, not shaved, but _cut_, my hair, has said that I have very beautiful, shiny, thick hair."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right. I'll believe it when I feel it." I snarked.

Jasper leaned forward, looking down to the table. "Feel it then, oh ye of little faith." He challenged.

"Greasy hands." I protested.

He raised and eyebrow, and looked at me from underneath his thick eyelashes. "Sure _Swan,_ take a napkin and wipe your paws down."

I rolled my eyes, took a napkin and wiped my hands. Putting out my right hand, I cautiously felt his dirty blonde, curly locks.

"So?" Jasper asked around a mouthful of food. "Am I right or am I right?"

"I could say you're right, but then we'd both be wrong." I responded without missing half a beat, taking a bite of my burger.

Jasper scowled. "Okay, Swan. Baldwin it will be."

I laughed. "I prefer Whitlock."

Jasper's face lit up with joy of a decent nickname. "Still not as creative as Lyrica, but it'll do."

I rolled my eyes, when my phone started ringing. Putting down my burger, I put my hand out so Jasper could give me my phone.

Jasper handed me my phone, and looked at me inquisitively as I picked up the phone call quickly without looking at the screen. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hi Isabella." I heard Renee's voice over the speaker. I stiffened as soon as I recognized her voice, and got out of the restaurant as fast as I could before Renee said anything else. "How is your carpal tunnel? Have you got your wrists checked out? You live right by Mayo Clinic in Rochester, you have no excuse."

"I'm doing fine, Mom." I said, pushing my emotions down into the deepest, darkest places of my soul. "My therapist says I am covering well."

"Your _therapist_?" Renee asked, her voice turning icy.

"Yes, Mom." I answered, my voice bold even though I felt like withering away.

"You've got the whole world at your fingertips, Isabella. You refuse me at every turn. You could have been competing _months_ ago! Instead, you move to some hell hole and you live there with the man who claims to be your Father! If you only knew-" Renee ranted.

"No, Mother. _No._" I snapped, interrupting her. "I don't want to know of all your marital problems. I _don't. _I _don't_ have the world at my fingertips - _you_ do! _You _forced me into the limelight! _You _did it all! And now _I _want to do something for _myself_ and finish off high school like a regular teenager. I want to fall in love, and get grounded, and have a supporting parent, and live a life that others can relate to."

"You want to get grounded? I'll ground you." Renee threatened. "I'm buying you tickets back to New York, and you _will_ come back to me, and you _will_ open for Katy Perry."

"No, Renee, I will not." I clenched my jaw. "I will do no such thing. Absolutely not." I vowed.

"What do you mean?" Renee sputtered.

"I am not going to go back to you." I said slowly, forcefully enunciating every syllable.

"Are you drunk?" Renee asked.

"Good bye, Renee. Don't call me again, or I _will_ air out all of your laundry." I threatened, hanging up on her. I growled angrily, wanting to pull my hair out of the roots, but knowing that I could not ruin the masterpiece that Rose and Alice had created.

My phone buzzed, and I saw that Edward had texted me. _Hi Bella! Edward here. Got your phone number from Emmett. Good luck at your piano competition later today! I'm rooting for you! (Dad's going crazy that his student is playing on ABC News tonight.) Edward _

I turned on my heel, and stalked back into the restaurant. Edward had officially ticked me off. He had broken my privacy, not bothering to ask for my phone number. He was assuming that I wanted his luck. I could care less about him.

Jasper sat in our booth, looking at me. He had a look of worry and concern on his face, and I knew he had figured out that Renee had called.

"You doing OK?" He asked me as I sat down in the booth.

"No." I muttered, picking up my burger and eating it.

"You don't want to talk about it." Jasper observed, after a couple seconds.

"Nope." I took another bite of my burger.

Jasper raised his eyebrows, but left me alone.

"Look. It's just that it's frustrating as hell to have someone boss you around when you want nothing to do with them. I am not going to ever tell anyone of my past, so stop trying already, Jasper." I snapped, irritably.

"Friends trust each other with their secrets." Jasper pointed out.

"Bullshit." I swore.

Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to suck out my life from my lips. You're going to tell me all sorts of pretty words, and make me feel like a queen. Then I have sex with you, and you're going to leave me falling with a crushed heart." I predicted.

Jasper looked hurt. "I'm not like that, Bella." He protested.

I snorted. "That's what they all say, Jasper. I don't trust males with my heart. Don't try to get inside of me, physically or emotionally, okay?"

"Why, Bella? Why are you so negative?" Jasper asked me, confused.

"Because." I took a deep breath, squeezing the emotions out of my mind. "it'll crush you more than me. And I won't be able to bear the knowledge of your broken heart, and still be able to live with myself."

Jasper shook his head. "Who broke your heart so badly?"

"The world." I muttered, wrapping up all of my trash into a ball. "Are you ready to go?" I changed the topic effectively.

"Yeah... just let me go wash my hands in the bathrooms." Jasper muttered, getting up and leaving the booth.

I collected all the trash, and threw it away. Wiping down the table with a napkin, I left nothing on the table.

~.~.~.~ YNS ~.~.~.~

"And the winner of the 2008 Minnesota State Piano Championships is..." The judge was standing on stage, the massive grand Bosendorfer piano looming behind him.

We had just ate dinner at the local Italian restaurant, trying to pass the 3 hour intermission of the judges judging the various performances of the pianists. Dr. Atzinger had come up to me excitedly after I got off stage, telling me I had done an amazing job. I had yet to find out of my scores on the testing that all the pianists were judged, even though Dr. Atzinger knew.

"Isabella Swan!" The judge exclaimed. A roaring applause tore through the auditorium, as I shakily stood and gave my Dad a hug, before walking up on stage to receive my trophy. It felt a lot like going to the Oscar's with Renee when I was 14, but I would not complain of anything.

Accepting the trophy, I gave a one armed hug to the judges, and stood up to the microphone. "Life is short, everyone, make the most of it. Die without regrets. Own up to mistakes of your's, forgive other mistakes. Live life fully, party hard, work hard, and most of all, love everyone around you." I spoke the rehearsed speech that Nahuel wrote for me for my second competition.

Walking off stage, I sat down next to Charlie and Dr. Atzinger, and listened to the judges announce the runner-ups. I was glad the day was over. I had a rough day, filled with emotions and drama, and I only wanted to fall into my bed and sleep.

"Congratulations, Bella!" Charlie exclaimed once the winning ceremony was over.

"Thanks, Dad." I murmured, holding the trophy tightly.

"You did amazing!" Alice gave me a tight hug.

"I have never seen such a talented musician in my life, Bella. You were truly radiant at the piano." Mr. Whitlock told me, patting my shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Whitlock." I responded. "Thank you, Alice."

Through every congratulations that I received, I monotonously responded with thanks. I was tired, and wanted nothing to do with humanity. I was irritated, pissed off, and relieved at the same time. I couldn't wait to get home.

~.~.~.~ YNS ~.~.~.~

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_Demons by Sam Tsui &amp; Kurt Schneider (_It's actually by Imagine Dragons, but I love the covered version.)

**A/N**: This chapter took a weird turn... couldn't help it. I just felt like this spat had to happen between Jasper and Bella, before Edward really steps up and takes his role. Don't worry, things are heating up quickly. Going to try shorter posts to see if writers block will stave off. But I'm not posting the next chapter until someone reviews!


	6. Author's Note

Hi everyone.

Sorry for disappearing off of the face of the planet the whole summer. I was gone for 6 weeks, and spent the other 6 weeks helping out around the home. Now school started, and everything's picking up pace. I'm trying to continue writing, but I will not post any chapters until I get a review. :)

Thanks everyone!

M.G.4


End file.
